The Real Return to the Labyrinth
by DestinChild
Summary: This is what really happened after Sarah defeated the Labyrinth. Sarah is still miffed at Jareth for what he did but she can't help but admit that she fell hard for him. But when she gets her chance to tell him she is shocked to find things have change.
1. Sad Life

Okay Hi to whomever actually reads this. This is my first fanfiction, but I write stories as a side interest amongst all the other things I do in my life. I am completely obsessed with Labyrinth and I proudly admit it. * Smiles proudly*. Anyway please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I have never done one of these, but as I have seen it done before. I Do Not Own Labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie. In later chapters there will be some characters that are of my creation, but they shall come later.

Also I would like to make it clear that although Sarah possesses the heart of the original Jareth, I possess the heart of their child, who is also consequently named Jareth and looks just like the original one but has brown hair with white and silver highlights. *sigh*

Anyway let me know what you think.

The Real Return To the Labyrinth

It had been nine years since Sarah had saved Toby from Jareth and returned home. Nine years since she had been to the Underground and seen her friends. Nine years of thinking and dreaming of what life would have been like if she had never said that final line. "You have no power over me," it seemed like such a simple line, childish really, but at the time that line was the difference between losing Toby and herself or defeating Jareth, the all powerful Goblin King. Yet still after all these years Sarah couldn't stop thinking about what Jareth had said to her before she broke his world, "Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want. Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave." Oh if only she had realized what he had truly been offering her. She may have been happy there, living with Toby, away from her stepmother. After she returned from the Labyrinth things had gotten worse. Although Sarah had a new appreciation for Toby and loved to be with him her stepmother forced her to be like a second mother to Toby and on top of that she forced Sarah to take care of everything in the house, as if she was the lady of the house, except her stepmother had all the power. Her father was no help either. He brushed off Sarah's complaints as her acting spoiled. He was barely home so he didn't see everything Sarah was forced to endure and when he was home her stepmother was nothing but smiles and sweetness, so that Sarah's father was lead to believe that Sarah was just being a teenager.

As soon as Sarah turned 18 she left for college and she was thrilled. Sarah had decided to attend a local college that was local enough that she could visit Toby and the park that she used to play at as a young girl, but was far enough away that she could dorm there. Those years had been paradise for her because she was away from her stepmother, but then college ended and Sarah had trouble. She had found an apartment easily enough, but she had had trouble finding a job to make money to pay the rent. Sarah went from job to job, some places taking her on only for a short amount of time while another employee was sick or on leave, and then she was let go once those employees returned or when the company realized they didn't really need her or couldn't afford another employee. Sarah was running out of money and unfortunately she was behind in rent and the landlord, who was a greasy portly man who always stared at Sarah in lewd ways, had told her that she had to pay up soon or get out. Sarah, however, had no where to go. She couldn't go home because her stepmother had made it abundantly clear that Sarah was not welcome and Sarah's father had done nothing to defend his daughter. Sarah also didn't really have any friends who could help her out, in fact she barely had any real friends. Now a days the only people Sarah referred to as friends were random classmates from college, who she didn't really know on a personal basis outside of the classroom.

The reality and depressing nature of her situation hit Sarah full force. She couldn't believe how unhappy and depressing her life had become after she left the Labyrinth. It seemed that she no longer fit in her own world, she yearned for something more then what she had which, consequently, wasn't very much. She reflected on how the Labyrinth had truly changed her and empowered her even though she had only been there for what had been five hours, her time. Sarah missed her friends from the Labyrinth, friends who had risked everything to help her save Toby. Sarah missed the enchanting land and shocking yet endearing creatures from the Labyrinth. But most of all, Sarah missed the feeling of being home she had while being in the Labyrinth, and the ruler who had not only stolen her brother but had stolen her heart and made her feel wanted and loved. Although Sarah was still miffed at Jareth for all that he put her through she had long ago admitted to herself that she had fallen in love with Jareth and that she had made the worst mistake of her life when she had thrown his declaration of love back at him and destroyed his world.

Sarah walked to the park bench and relaxed into its familiar embrace. Sarah had always loved coming to the park and sitting on the same exact bench. This area of the park always seemed to hold an enchanted quality to it. Perfectly placed behind the park bench were two trees that were entwined at the tops but then bowed out from each other, creating somewhat of a round portal into the woodsy part of the park. Sarah loved this part of the park. When she was younger, before her real adventure, Sarah used to pretend that she was in the Labyrinth and that she had finally made it to the castle. As Sarah would recite the lines she would always get stuck on that last line, " You have no power over me", a stupid line which at the time seemed insignificant, but which later had the power to bring down the all powerful Goblin King. Oh how she wished she could go back to the Labyrinth and see her friends again and to let Jareth know that she was stupid and prove to him how much see truly loved him back. Sarah silently sobbed as she pulled her legs onto the bench and huddled as the sobs slowly wracked her entire body.

Whether hours had passed or merely minutes, she didn't know or truly cared, but as Sarah raised her head from its resting place on her knees she saw the most miraculous thing.

So what do you all think of my first chapter? The following chapters will vary in length depending on how the story flows. Please give me feedback. Thanks


	2. The Underground Speaks

The Real Return To the Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I have never done one of these, but as I have seen it done before. I Do Not Own Labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie. In later chapters there will be some characters that are of my creation, but they shall come later.

Also I would like to make it clear that although Sarah possesses the heart of the original Jareth, I possess the heart of their child, who is also consequently named Jareth and looks just like the original one but has brown hair with white and silver highlights. *sigh*

Oh and I must give credit where credit is due. There is a ghost that lives in my dorm room who is named Jareth, (yes he is my Jareth, aka original Jareth's son). He loves to turn on Labyrinth whenever he feels like it and he loves to open and close the door. He plays with the lights and other such things. My roommate and I have no problem with this. The only problem we have is that he leaves glitter everywhere!!!!

*Jareth sprinkles glitter on my head and my computer* Deep male throaty laughter can be heard all around the room.

grrrrrrr. JARETH!

*I successfully pull his hair* *evil grin*

Anyway back to the story

The area between the two bowing trees began to glow and as Sarah watched in awe the Labyrinth slowly appeared in the space between the trees. Sarah got up from the bench instantly and walked over to the two trees. The thought that this might have been dangerous or that she might be hallucinating, never occurred to Sarah. All that mattered to Sarah at the moment was that she was being offered the chance to go back to the place that had seemed more like home then anyplace she had ever known and to see the man that had stolen her heart and had haunted her dreams.

Just as Sarah was reaching a tentative hand out to the portal she withdrew it. _What am I thinking?! Who opened this a portal and why? Could Jareth being doing this and if so why and what does he expect in return? And if I return to the Labyrinth what will I have to do and will I eventually have to return here?_ As Sarah thought about the ramifications of her return to the Labyrinth she heard what sounded like a woman's voice saying her name. "Sarah.....", it was as if the wind was saying her name. Sarah thought that she should be scared, but the voice had been calm and soothing, and Sarah just had to ask, "Who are you and". The voice cut Sarah off before she could finish her questions. "I am the voice of the Underground. I have watched you child and I have felt your pain. I have opened this portal to the Underground so that you may return." Well that answered most of Sarah's questions, but it had also raised some others. "What do you mean you have felt my pain," Sarah asked to this invisible voice. " When you ran and defeated the Labyrinth you were bonded to it. So I feel your emotions. Also you left a part of your heart in the Underground and therefore I feel your heartache." Sarah knew that when the voice said that she had left a part of her heart, that it was referring to Sarah's love of Jareth. Oh how Sarah wanted to run and jump into the portal at the thought of Jareth, two more questions popped into her head, but before Sarah could get out a word the voice answered her questions as if reading her mind. "If the Labyrinth does not make you happy my child and you wish to leave I shall send you home. And the only payment I ask for is that you find happiness and that you bring happiness to the man who's heart you hold." Sarah was confused by what the voice said. _Who's heart do I hold? Could she mean Jareth? _"Enough questions my child. Go." The gentle voice penetrated Sarah's thoughts. As Sarah accepted what the voice had said, she closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer to God as she walked through the portal into the world she had left behind all those years ago.

I know this is a short chapter but I wasn't sure how much to put up and then I wanted to leave another cliff hanger.


	3. The Wall

The Real Return To the Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I have never done one of these, but as I have seen it done before. I Do Not Own Labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie. In later chapters there will be some characters that are of my creation, but they shall come later.

Also I would like to make it clear that although Sarah possesses the heart of the original Jareth, I possess the heart of their child, who is also consequently named Jareth and looks just like the original one but has brown hair with white and silver highlights. *sigh*

UGH *shakes glitter out of the keyboard and her blanket* SO Jareth and I fought and then he pouted and I forgave him. He was just too cute. But on with the story. Don't get used to the constant updates its just that I had the first four chapters done and once I sit down to write again I can probably get out several more, but I shall continue to write.

Without opening her eyes, Sarah knew she was in the Labyrinth. She could feel the magic all around her and it left her with a grin on her face. Keeping her eyes closed Sarah could see the light of the sun through her eyelids and she could feel its glorious heat on her face. The smell of the grass, and flowers, and the overall nature of the Underground invaded Sarah's nose. It reminded her of what Jareth had smelled like when she first met him. Sarah basked in the warmth of the sun and enjoyed the smells before finally opening her eyes. And then all of Sarah's senses were overloaded. The Underground looked absolutely magical! The fields and forests and such were a lush green. The Labyrinth was a glorious green with a sparkly quality about them. _I wonder if the Labyrinth is naturally glittery or if Jareth simply popped in and out all around the Labyrinth to give it the glittery look. _Sarah giggled to herself at the thought. She remembered that her stepmother had been livid when she came home and there had been glitter all over her bedroom carpet. She demanded an explanation, but Sarah was clueless as to what to say. She couldn't simply tell her stepmother that the Goblin King had popped into the bedroom and stolen Toby because Sarah had asked him to. That would have caused a wealth of problems. So Sarah had lied and said that she had been playing with Toby and a container of glitter had spilt. Of course her stepmother hadn't believed this either because Sarah and Toby had never played together before then. So Sarah still ended up in trouble. Oh well. None of that mattered now. Sarah finally felt like she was home and she was not going to let the memories of her stepmother ruin another home for her.

Sarah's thoughts finally wandered back to where she was and it was then that she realized she was on the hill that Jareth had brought her to all those years ago. Sarah turned around in hopes that magically Jareth would be there, but alas there was nothing but green for miles and what looked to be small blobs of black on the horizon. _I wonder what those blobs are. Are there other places in the Underground aside from the Labyrinth and the Goblin City? _Sarah shrugged and turned her attention back to the Labyrinth. It looked less intimidating now that she wasn't running it to save someone. Sarah signed and with a smile she started walking down the hill, heading toward the wall surrounding the Labyrinth.

By the time Sarah reached the wall she was gasping for air. What started as a walk to the wall turned into a full fledge run. Sarah couldn't reach the wall fast enough, but now that she was there Sarah bent over as she struggled to calm her racing heart. Finally Sarah was able to look up at the wall that barely controlled the power of the Labyrinth within. _Now how do I get in? Hmmm... Hoggle! _ Sarah furiously turned her head first to the left and then to the right trying to see if Hoggle was there. Alas she was standing alone in front of the imposing wall. _I wonder what happened to Hoggle. _After Sarah returned home from her first trip to the Labyrinth, Sarah tried to keep in touch with her friends, unfortunately for all of them their lives were changing and they all had responsibilities, so it was no surprise that when Sarah entered college communications with her friends stopped. A wave of sadness came over Sarah as she remembered how lonely she had been those first couple of months without her faithful friends, but then college slowly took over all her spare time and soon she had no time. With a sad little shake of her head Sarah banished those thoughts from her mind. She was finally home and she would be reunited with her friends and hopefully with the man of her dreams. If only she knew how to get into the Labyrinth.

Thank you to those who wrote reviews and those who added to my story to their alerts and/or favorites. It makes Jareth and me smile. I will update soon. The next chapter is somewhat short but the one after will be much longer I promise. I accept any and all criticism, good or bad, and suggestions.


	4. One Condition

The Real Return To the Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I have never done one of these, but as I have seen it done before. I Do Not Own Labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie. In later chapters there will be some characters that are of my creation, but they shall come later.

I have decided to forgive Jareth for his many glitter transgressions up to this point. He scared away my stalker for a couple of days so that deserves a reward, but I swear there will be he-- to pay if he gets anymore glitter on my computer.

Anyway to the story. The next chapter will be longer I promise. Please review so I can improve my writing. :)

After wandering around for had to be at least two hours in Sarah's mind, she got an idea. _Ok think Sarah. What did I ask Hoggle that made the doors of the Labyrinth open? _Sarah thought hard and then she remembered. "How do I get into the Labyrinth?" As if on cue the doors to the Labyrinth opened in front of Sarah and lead her into what seemed to be the endless path, lined by the two large walls of the Labyrinth. This time however Sarah was not taking anything for granted. Sarah walked along the innermost wall. As she walked Sarah ran her hand along the wall, careful as not to touch any of the roving eyes sticking out of the wall. Again Sarah walked along the wall for what seemed like forever before her hand finally met with nothingness. _Well, no one said getting my happily ever after was going to be easy._ Sarah walked through the hole in the wall and was about to go left when she thought of what the little red and blue worm had said the last time she was here. He had told her to never go left, so Sarah turned around and headed to the right.

Sarah swiftly made her way through the Labyrinth. She couldn't explain it, but it was if she was being guided by an invisible force. "Well, my child, if I let you try to get to the city on your own that might take a while." Sarah couldn't help but laugh along with the invisible voice of the Underground. The Underground already seemed more like a mother to Sarah then any mother she had ever known. "So I am going to the Goblin City. Who is there? Why are you not leading me to the castle beyond the city?" Sarah's confusion showed clearly on her face as she stopped walking waiting for an answer. "Because, my darling, neither of you are ready to see the other. You may love him, but your anger toward him is still too strong." "So when will I get to see him?" The voice gave a patient sigh. "Be patient my child. You will see him around the city, but your presence cannot be known to him until the Anniversary Ball, in three weeks." Sarah began to answer before her mind fully comprehended everything she was told. "What Anniversary Ball.... Wait THREE WEEKS? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T BE KNOWN TO HIM FOR THREE WEEKS?!" Again the voice sighed. Sarah realized her outburst and apologized. "My child all will come to pass in good time. The ball is to celebrate the anniversary of the curse being broken. And before you ask what curse I cannot tell you. It is not for me to say. Now enough questions. It is growing late and you must find your friends before the market closes for the day." Sarah wanted to ask more questions, but the thought of getting to see her friends again kept her quiet. Without further conversation, Sarah was lead to the Goblin City and she gasped at the sight before her eyes as she entered the gates.


	5. A Changed Place

The Real Return To the Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I have never done one of these, but as I have seen it done before. I Do Not Own Labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie. In later chapters there will be some characters that are of my creation, but they shall come later.

Ah Faithful Readers. I have a favor to ask of you. If any of you see or hear from Jareth please inform him that orange glitter does not taste good in easy mac and that if he ever does that again he can go sleep with the goblins. Thank you. Now for the story~~~~

Sarah couldn't believe her eyes as she entered the Goblin City. _What happened to it? This isn't how I remember the Goblin City. _Sarah glanced around at her once familiar surroundings. The buildings that once looked like they could barely remain standing if a gust of wind passed by, now stood proudly and strong. The once littered streets that had become the homes of countless stray dogs, cats, and chickens were now clean and paved. Although the streets still held their charm of not being even or level. As Sarah walked further into the city sounds that were unfamiliar in this place assaulted her ears. They were the sounds of talking, laughter, and music. Sarah followed these sounds to the center of the city, a place where her and her friends had once been attacked by goblin cannons, where there now seemed to be a large marketplace. Sarah gasped. _SInce when are there humans in the Labyrinth._ Sarah couldn't help but gap at the many people who were bustling around the market along with the other oh so familiar creatures of the Labyrinth. As if in a daze, Sarah walked among the many different stalls as she marveled at the goods and at the shoppers. _So much has changed since I left this place. first everything seems to be more lush and vibrant. And now there are humans and goblins and other creatures interacting. What was going on?_ Sarah was so lost in her own thoughts that she did not hear the crash as a dwarf dropped his goods on the ground and stared wide eyed at the girl before him.

"Sarah?"

Hoggle took a small step towards the woman who reminded him so much of his friend from years ago. _Could that possibly Sarah? Has she returned to the Labyrinth? And if so why? Has Jareth done something again to bring Sarah here? _Hoggle's anger towards the Goblin King slowly resurfaced, but was quickly squashed when the woman turned towards the dwarf who called her name. She gasped.

"Hoggle?!"

Sarah screamed his name as she ran toward her friend. As Sarah reached him she threw her arms around the dwarf, lifting him up and spinning him around in circles. "Hoggle I can't believe its you. I have missed you so much!"

Hoggle struggled against Sarah's tight embrace. Although he was overjoyed to see his old friend, he was still uncomfortable being on such close terms with her. Sarah released Hoggle and realized he was blushing, and because of that she knew that he still cared about her.

"Hello Sarah. I'm sorry I stopped talking to you. What are you doing here? Jareth hasn't done nothing has he?"

A small smile played across Sarah's lips at the dwarf's forwardness and his defensiveness.

"No Hoggle. Jareth has not done anything. I am here because I no longer felt like I belonged in the Aboveground. After I left here nine years ago things were never the same. I didn't feel like I was home and a part of me stayed here. A part of my heart stayed here."

Sarah's face held a wistful expression and Hoggle was confused. Sarah realized Hoggle's confusion, but she wasn't ready to admit to him that she loved Jareth. So, she let her smile take over her face again and she looked him in the eyes.

"So how are you Hoggle? Do you know what has happened to SIr Didymus and Ludo?"

Hoggle didn't want to pry and ask Sarah why she had looked so sad a moment ago. So instead he answered her questions.

"I'm fine Sarah. Didymus and Ludo are fine too. We be workin today. Come on I'll shows ya."

Sarah followed Hoggle through the small crowd that stood in front of a line of booths. Behind two of those booths sat Ludo and Sir Didymus, with his noble stead Ambrosious.

"Didymus! Ludo!"

Sarah yelled out their names as she raced ahead of Hoggle towards the fox like creature and the giant orange beast.

"My lady?" "Sarah?" Sir Didymus and Ludo questioned in unison.

Sarah ran up to the pair giving each one a massive hug.

"Sarah back."

Ludo was overjoyed and in his excitement his tail knocked over some of the goods on the counter of the booth next to the one he sat at.

"Ludo,"

Hoggle said his name in an exasperated tone as the dwarf moved to pick up the jewelry he had dropped earlier when he saw Sarah and the jewelry Ludo had just knocked over. Sarah bent over to help the dwarf pick up the jewelry.

"What is all this stuff? Hoggle these look almost like your jewels. What are you three doing here? And what happened to the Labyrinth and the Goblin City and whats with the booths? Oh and since when are there other humans in the Underground?"

Hoggle stammered under the wealth of questions Sarah had just asked while Ludo just cocked his head to the side and blinked at her. Sir Didymus was the only one who managed to keep up with what Sarah had said, so naturally he was the first to speak.

"My Lady. Since you last graced us with your presence her in the Labyrinth many changes hath occurred. The most of important of course being that the curse was broken and the Labyrinth was returned to its original glory."

Sarah stared at him a little confused.

"What do you mean original glory? Do you mean that the Labyrinth I remember was not the real Labyrinth? What happened to the Labyrinth that made it like that then and what happened to change it back?"

"You happened my Lady. When you defeated the Goblin King the curse that had been on the Labyrinth was broken. The curse was what turned the humans here into goblins. Chaos ensued and the entire kingdom was affected and the glory of our fair kingdom became diminished. And well everything turned into rubble and garbage."

Sarah took a moment to digest what Sir Didymus had just said. _The humans were turned into goblins. But wait why are there still goblins then? _

"Wait Sir Didymus if the goblins turned back into humans, then why are there still goblins?"

" Well, this is the Goblin City, my Lady. Of course there are going to be real goblins as well,"

Sir Didymus chuckled at what he thought should have been blatantly obvious. Sarah felt a little ridiculous for asking what she at first thought was a good question, only to realize that it was actually kinda stupid. _Nice going Sarah. That answer couldn't have been more obvious. Kick. Kick. Kick. _After Sarah was finished mentally kicking herself for her dumb question, she realized something. Sir Didymus had mentioned a curse. _I wonder if its the same curse that the voice of the Underground was referring to._

"Sir Didymus you mentioned that a curse had been on the Labyrinth and that when I beat Jareth the curse was broken. What curse are you talking about?"

Hoggle cut sir Didymus offer before he could answer Sarah's question.

"Hush. Don't you know we ain't suppose to mention the you know what?,"

Hoggle admonished the fox creature in a frantic whisper. Hoggle looked around to make sure that no one had heard what they were talking about. They could get in a lot of trouble for talking about the curse.

"But Hoggle why can't you talk about the curse?,"

Sarah had not noticed Hoggle's frantic attempts to make her quiet her tone. Several people turned their heads at Sarah latest questions and stood with their mouths agape. Had this girl really just mentioned the curse? Hoggle hushed Sarah and it was then that she realized the small number of onlookers. _Opps. Nice going Sarah. Hoggle says that they are not suppose to mention the curse and I go right ahead and ask about it anyway in front of all these people. Kick. Kick. Kick. _As Sarah continued to mentally kick herself for again being stupid, Hoggle looked aorund and made sure that no guards had heard them. He received several curious looks along with some warning glares. It was time to pack up and return home.

"Alright. Its best we should be going now."

Hoggle, along with Sir Didymus and Ludo all started moving about packing up their goods and breaking down their stalls. It was then that Sarah stopped beating up her psyche and actually looked at what was on Hoggle, Didymus', and Ludo's booths. What she saw made her smile. Hoggle had all kinds of jewelry spread out on top of a green table cloth that covered the booth's wooden counter. Some of the jewelry looked to be plasic, but there was definitely pieces made with diamonds, rubies, and sapphires, along with other rare jewels. sarah tore her gaze from the precious jewels and looked to Ludo's booth, which was next to Hoggle's. At first Sarah couldn't figure out what Ludo had, all she saw were rocks littered across the table, but then Sarah saw something remarkable. Some of the rocks changed shape and started to look like objects or people. Sarah took a step closer and picked up one of the rocks lying on the table. The rock sensing the mixed emotions of the girl's heart, rapidly began changing shape over and over and over again. Finally the rock took on the shape of the person this girl loved. Sarah gasped as the rock changed into the face of Jareth. quickly she dropped it back on the table and turned away, too rattled to look again at the stony faceof the man she loved. Across Didymus' booth were many different types of weapons.There were some swords and a couple of small shields, but mostly there were daggers and spears. Each weapon was different and some had rare stones embedded on the blood guards and hilts. Sarah ran her fingers softly over a dagger that had a silver handle with four small emeralds, one on each end of the blood guard, one where the tang and the blood guard were joined, and one at the end of the handle. Sarah flipped the dagger over and noticed the same jewels were on the other side of the dagger. Upon closer inspection Sarah could see a delicate pattern was etched into the blade. Moving the dagger closer to her face, Sarah saw that it was a etching of the Labyrinth. Sarah flipped the dagger over again and found that the etching was different. On this side of the blade a depiction of the Goblin City and the castle was etched on the blade.

"Didymus, this dagger is beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"I made it, my Lady," Sir Didymus looked up to Sarah's face with a proud smile.

"You made this? Its absolutely wonderful."

"Then it is yours. Please accept it as a token of my gratitude for what you have done for the Labyrinth."

"Oh but I couldn't."

"Oh, but you must, my Lady."

Sarah smiled at the little fox creature. She remembered how stubborn he could be and there was no way he was going to let her give the dagger back.

"Thank you kind sir. I shall treasure it always."

Sir Didymus swept into a regal bow before Sarah causing her to giggle.

"Sarah come home with us?'

Sarah turned towards Ludo as he asked her the questions.

"Well, um. I don't wish to intrude, but I have no where to actually go. So if its alright with you and as long as its not a problem."

"It would be no trouble, my Lady. Our home is your home as long as you are in need of it." Sir Didymus bowed yet again.

"Well then, come along Sarah home is this way."

So what do you all think. Please review. I started new sentences for dialogue to make it easier. Thanks Mikan-citrus fruits for the suggestion. Also as a little teaser in 2 chapters we shall get a quick glimpse at the man that we have all been waiting for.


	6. Being Prepared for Her Return

The Real Return To the Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I have never done one of these, but as I have seen it done before. I Do Not Own Labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie. In later chapters there will be some characters that are of my creation, but they shall come later.

So to get revenge on Jareth I was going to embarrass him by telling very amusing tale involving him, me, my pink dress, and a pink bikini. Unfortunately for you dear readers Jareth has come begging my forgiveness claiming that he did not put the glitter in my easy mac. He says it was goblins. And although I am unsure whether to believe him or not I cannot resist him when he is at my knees staring up at me with those mismatched eyes and those pouty lips. * major sigh *

Now to the story~~~~

Sarah followed all three of her friends down several of the city streets till they reached a modestly sized house with a large tree outside. _I wonder which one of them stays here? _To Sarah's surprise all three walked to the house. After Hoggle unlocked the door him and the others moved aside so that Sarah could enter first. Sarah took that as her cue to enter the house and as she entered her eyes took everything in. The house had two stories to it. The downstairs was just a large room without any walls to separate the different areas. In front of Sarah as she entered was a fireplace with two small beat up chairs and a matching beat up couch facing it. In the far right corner of the house was what appeared to be a little kitchen with a small fire pit. _I guess thats how they cook their meals._ There were cabinets above the small countertop. Also in the kitchen ares was a wooden table with three wooden chairs of different sizes surrounding it. Each chair looked about the right size for each of her friends. There was a fourth chair against the wall that looked to be about the right size for a human. Sarah's curiosity was piqued and she had to ask,

"That fourth chair looks to be the right size for a human. Who is the fourth chair for? Do you have many human guests?"

"No. We's got it just in case," Hoggle stammered, hoping Sarah wouldn't ask just in case of what. Alas Hoggle wasn't that lucky.

"Just in case of what?"

Sarah asked the stammering dwarf.

"Well, we wasn't sure if you was ever coming back to the Labyrinth. And just in case you did we wanted to be prepare."

Sarah felt like she could cry. They had been hoping she would return and they had even had made accommodations in case she did return.

"Hoggle thats so sweet of you guys."

Hoggle blushed at her praise.

"Wells, this is the downstairs. With the kitchen and sitting area. There be the stairs to the upstairs that has the private rooms."

Hoggle said this while pointing to the staircase that ran along the left wall of the house.

"Oh. By private rooms, do you mean your bedrooms?"

Sarah felt silly asking the question. She was 24 years old and here she was back in the Labyrinth and she felt 15 again. She had all these questions and she wasn't sure who to ask them to. Such as this curse. She wanted to know more about it. Maybe she would ask Hoggle later.

"Yes. Upstairs is the bedrooms. Ludo and I sleep up there."

Sarah looked puzzled.

"What about Sir Didymus? Sir Didymus where do you sleep?"

"That tree yonder, my Lady is where I stay to rest."

_Oh that makes sense. When I first met him by the Bog of Eternal Stench he had been inside that tree. I didn't know foxes lived in trees, but this is the Labyrinth so I guess its not that strange._

Sarah looked at the couch accepting that this was where she was going to be sleeping for the next three weeks.

"So I'm guessing I get to sleep on the couch."

It was more of a statement then a question, but Sarah was surprised when Hoggle answered in the negative.

"No Sarah. There is an extra bedroom upstairs that you can use. Like I mentions earlier we was hoping that you would come back again and wes had a room with human sized stuff for yous prepared."

Sarah felt tears stinging her eyes. These were the best friends anyone could ever ask for. Here they had prepared a place for her in their home even though they had lost contact all those years ago. _I can't believe that I didn't keep in contact with them. How did I ever live without them. _

"Thank you all so much."

Sarah gave each of her friends a huge hug. Each one saying that she was welcome and then bidding her goodnight they adjourned to there proper rooms. Hoggle lead Sarah upstairs and to the second door on the right. He explained that this was her room because there was a personal bathroom inside so that she didn't have to share with him and Ludo. Sarah again felt the tears threatening to spill. They were being so generous and considerate and they did it all without expecting anything in return. They are true friends.

Sarah opened the door to her bedroom. It was a relatively simple room. The far walls had three windows on it and the human sized bed came out from that wall, beneath the center window. _When I lie down I can lean my head back and gaze at the sky._ Sarah saw that on each side of the bed were two tables. They could be considered night stands because they technically were used as such even though in truth they were simply just tables. Against the right wall Sarah saw that there was a vanity with a small stool in front of it. Also there was a door which Hoggle said lead to her bathroom. Along the left wall there was another door, which Sarah assumed lead to a small closet and there was a dresser along the wall as well.

"Hoggle before I say goodnight can you please tell me about the curse?"

Hoggle was caught off guard by the question. He tought that perhaps she had forgotten about it the curse. _I guess not_. Hoggle thought to himself.

"I'll tells ya tomorrow night, Sarah. Its been a long day and ya needs your rest."

Sarah nodded her head. She didn't want to wait till tomorrow night, but at least he was going to tell her so she didn't want to push him.

"Well then, goodnight Hoggle. And thank you for everything."

"Your welcome. Goodnight Sarah."

With that Hoggle shut the door and Sarah was left alone in her new room.

So????????? Please review and let me know what you like or don't like and what your favorite part has been so far.


	7. Never

The Real Return To the Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I have never done one of these, but as I have seen it done before. I Do Not Own Labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie. In later chapters there will be some characters that are of my creation, but they shall come later.

Hello faithful readers. here finally is the chapter I have been dying to put up because you know who is featured in the end. Oh pretty please review. I admit the end of this chapter is my personal favorite so far. (don't tell my Jareth. * wink*)

So, yeah while on the topic of Jareth. Have any of you had to deal with six Fae at the same time? Six very much related Fae. Yep thats right, Jareth has 5 siblings. 2 brothers and 3 sisters. There names all in order of birth is Jareth, Aurora, Alexander, Gemini, Skye, and Skyler. They are three sets of twins. Ahh freaky, but awesome because I am a twin. Yay for being a twin. Well enough about family.

Now to the story~~~~

The first thing Sarah did was walk over to the closet and the dresser. Slowly opening the closet, Sarah saw that it was empty, but it had a long wooden bar inside with several wooden hangers. _I guess it would have been a little to much to think that there may have been a dress in here._ Sarah closed the door to the closet and opened the drawers of the dresser. _Also empty._ _Great I have no clothes except for the ones on my back. _ Sarah looked down. she was wearing a comfortable pair of bellbottoms along with a pair of simple black Mary Jane shoes. She wore a white off-the- shoulder peasant blouse with a brown leather vert over it. And to finish the outfit she was wearing her black zip up hoodie. Sarah was about to start mentally kicking herself yet again, an action she found herself doing a lot since she came back to the Labyrinth, when she heard the voice of the Underground talking to her.

"Don't worry about clothes, my child. I brought you here so I will provide what you need."

With that the drawers of the dresser slowly filled with various articles of clothing that Sarah recognized as her clothes from the Aboveground. The Underground had given her several of her t-shirts and pants and shorts along with socks and underwear. Sarah also saw some of her boxers and tank tops, which serve as pajamas. Sarah wandered back to the closet to see what else the Underground had brought for her. Sarah gasped as she opened the door. Inside along with several of her peasant blouses and some of her silky, sexy nightgowns, were dresses of all different colors. There was a light blue one, and a red one, and a purple one, there was a green one, and a white dress too. Sarah took the light blue one out to admire it. It was the same shade as the sky and it had white embroidery. Each dress was made in the same style as the dress she had been wearing the day she wished Toby away. Except instead of being from a cheap costume shop these dresses were made out of silks, satin, and velvet. Sarah couldn't believe that these dresses were hers.

"Consider them a gift, my child. Also remember that your clothes are foreign to some in the Underground and these dresses shall help you remain inconspicuous for now."

Sarah knew that the voice was referring to and reminding Sarah that Jareth couldn't know she was there yet.

"Which one of theses should I wear to the ball? I don't want to get it dirty by wearing it before that night."

"None of these dresses, my child are fit for the ball. When the time comes you shall find the dress that you are destined to wear to the ball, but it will not be handed to you on a silver platter. You will have to pay for it."

Sarah nodded her head, understanding that although she was receiving help she would have to also work to earn her keep and get what see desired. Sarah wandered over to the vanity and opened up her jewelry box that the Underground had also brought to her. There she found several of her rings and necklaces. Some nicer then others, but none compared to what Hoggle had been selling. Sarah took out a necklace that had a gold heart pendant. Her father had given it to her a couple of years ago as a parting gift when she went off to college. Sarah had always thought that he had given it to her just because he felt bad that she got kicked out by her stepmother. Well, it was still a lovely necklace and Sarah undid the clasp and reattached it so that the necklace now hung about her neck. As Sarah brought her arms down she noticed a black velvet jewelers box next to her wooden jewelry box. Carefully she opened it and looked upon the necklace with wonder. She had never seen anything like it. It was a pewter necklace in the shape of a sword sticking straight down with a rose vine on it. A rose sat right where the sword and vine met at the top. The vine appeared to make part of a shape, but Sarah wasn't quite sure what the shape was and she began to look for the second half of the necklace but it was no where to be found.

"You do not have the second half, my child."

The voice startled Sarah for a moment and then she asked who had the other half.

"He does, my child."

Sarah gasped. Why had the Underground given her and Jareth these necklaces and what shape did they make? When the voice didn't answer Sarah's unspoken thoughts, Sarah realized she was alone again. She quickly changed into a pair of white boxers with light gray stripes and her white camisole.

Sarah went to sleep thinking about her half of the necklace, as she clutched it to her breast.

Looking down on the sleeping Goblin City stood a regal man. His short spikey long platinum blonde hair moved in the gentle breeze as he sat in one of the windows of his bedchamber. The regal man was lost in his thoughts as he absentmindedly juggled several crystal balls in his right hand. _I_ _wonder what Sarah is doing right now. _The man shook his head to get the thoughts of the girl who had defeated him, in more ways then one, out of his head. _She didn't chose you. She didn't want to be with you. When are you going to forget about her? When are you going to give up trying to find a way to win her back and make her love you?_ The man paused in his thoughts as he felt a stirring in the room beyond the window. Quickly he got up and headed to his wardrobe where he saw a quick flash of light that disappeared as soon as it had come. The man looked down and saw a pewter pendant on a chain laying there. The pendant was a sword with a rose vine on it. The vine appeared to make part of a shape, but he didn't know what. _I wonder where this came from. _As the man picked up the necklace a picture of Sarah popped into his head. The man stumbled back startled, before regaining his footing and walking to lie on his bed still holding the necklace. As Jareth closed his eyes to sleep his mind went back to his earlier train of thought. And the only answer he could think of to his mind's questions was

_Never._


	8. The Curse

The Real Return To the Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I have never done one of these, but as I have seen it done before. I Do Not Own Labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie. In later chapters there will be some characters that are of my creation, but they shall come later.

Thank you readers for reviewing and I ask you to keep doing so. I domy own editing and sometimes I forget or don't get a chance to really go back again and check my work. so please if I make a mistake tell me.

So Jareth and his siblings have been bugging me because they want me to write about them. well mostly Jareth wants me to write about his and my story, but he just doesn't understand that technically if we are following the story line he isn't born yet. But he doesn't seem to care. Well, actually none of them do.

"Hey you guys stop picking on me. I shall write about all of you in good time." *ducks to avoid several glitter crystals*

"Oh thats it. You got glitter everywhere! You are all banished to the bog!"

*six figures instantly disappear from the room*

"Well at least I didn't throw them into it. But they now have to stay there until I summon them back. Ha! I win!"

Now to the story~~~~

Two and a half weeks had past since Sarah returned to the Underground. She easily adjusted to the routine of her friends. Every morning she woke up early and got dressed in one of her new dresses. downstairs Hoggle made breakfast for everyone. after breakfast Sarah would clean the dishes while her friends gathered the goods they hoped to sell that day and then all four of them would leave together to go to their booths. Sarah helped where she could and when she wasn't working with them she was walking around looking at what others had to sell. Several times Sarah thought she saw Jareth walking around and she would quickly hide behind the nearest booth so that he wouldn't see her. Sarah was never sure if it had actually been Jareth. After all, why would the Goblin King be traveling around the Goblin City? _ It would be beneath the almighty king to come out and walk among the commoners. _Sarah remembered having this thought and she realized that the Underground was right. she still harbored anger toward the Goblin King, along with all the love she felt for him.

After the market was closed Sarah and her friends would pack everything up and head towards home. After dinner was finished and everything packed away, they would all sit by the fire and talk. The past two and a half weeks were mostly spent on discussing Sarah and her former life in the Aboveground and the curse. Sarah remembered the second night she had been in the Underground. After dinner her and Hoggle had sat by the fire and he told her about the curse.

**Flashback**

Hoggle sat in on of the beat up chairs that faced the fireplace. He rung his hands as he fought to find the words to describe the curse to Sarah so that she would understand. Sarah sat in the other chair opposite him, waiting patiently for her friend to collect his thoughts.

"Its all started years ago when a child was wished away from the Goblin City. The person who wished the child aways tried his hardest to save his sister, but he was unable. Thats when the curse fell over the Labyrinth."

"Hoggle what does this curse necessarily consist of. I mean The Labyrinth looks healthier now and I remember how Didymus said that the humans were turned into goblins and the city fell into ruins, but why?"

Hoggle sighed. He couldn't tell Sarah everything because he knew it wasn't his place to tell parts of this story, but he would tell her all that he could.

" Wells way before any of us lived there was a wizard who put a curse on one of the kingdoms of the Underground. You sees, the king had kidnapped children and refused to give them back, turning them into weird demented creatures. So as punishment the wizard created a curse. It forced the kingdom into a state of despair and ruin. The king regretted his actions and begged forgiveness. The wizard said that the only way for the king to break the curse upon his kingdom was to takes the children that were wished away. The king then had to challenge the wisher to save the child. If the wisher won then the child would be returned and the curse would be broken."

"But Hoggle if the curse was placed on another kingdom then how did the Labyrinth become cursed?"

Sarah was trying desperately to understand what Hoggle was trying to tell her. Hoggle was trying even more desperately to convey the story to Sarah. what she didn't know was that Hoggle had been young when the Labyrinth was cursed and had to grow up remembering what the Labyrinth had been like before it was cursed. And now he had lived to see it restored.

" If someone of royal blood from one of the kingdoms wished away a child and did not win the challenge set before them then their kingdom became cursed. The kingdom would then have to follow the same rules, taking childrens and challenging the wishers."

"Oh so like when Jareth took Toby and challenged me to solve the Labyrinth. But Hoggle, who wished away a child from here? The only royal person here that I know of is Jareth."

A stricken look passed over Hoggle's face and Sarah knew that she had brought up a sad topic.

"Wait if the Labyrinth was cursed then that means the child was not won back. Hoggle what happened? Did Jareth wish a child away? Whose child was it? Hoggle please answer me."

"Sarah, I can't tell you. I am sorry, but it is nots my place to tell you."

"But Hoggle...."

Sarah could see that Hoggle wasn't going to tell her anymore. So she wished him goodnight and went to her room. For many hours afterward Sarah sat on her bed in her pajamas staring up at the castle in the center of the city wondering what had happened and what Jareth's role in all of it was. _Did he wish away a child? And if so whose? What if it was his own child? Oh no. And wait after all he put me through, he knew how I felt. Oh that jerk. But wait, why did he try to distract me from winning if by winning the Labyrinth would be free from the curse? _Tons of questions flooded Sarah's mind before exhaustion finally over took her.

**Present**

Sarah stopped thinking about the night when Hoggle told her about the curse. Many questions still coursed through her head, but she had a feeling that only one person could answer them. Unfortunately it was the one person she still had to wait 3 more days to see. _Oh no the ball! I totally forgot. What am I gonna wear? _Sarah's mind raced as she realized that she had been so busy thinking about the curse that she had forgotten about the ball that would be the first time in nine years that she would see Jareth. There was so much to do and only three days to do it.


	9. The Perfect Dress

The Real Return To the Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I have never done one of these, but as I have seen it done before. I Do Not Own Labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie. In later chapters there will be some characters that are of my creation, but they shall come later.

Thank you readers for reviewing and I ask you to keep doing so. I domy own editing and sometimes I forget or don't get a chance to really go back again and check my work. so please if I make a mistake tell me.

Okay Im sorry it took so long to review, but please understand I am a full time college student and I don't always have time to write. When I find the time, which is almost always late at night and into the early morning, I try to write several chapters that way I have backups in case I don't get to write for a while. The next chapter will be before the ball and then the one after that will be the actual ball.

SO Jareth kinda stole my headphones for my iPod. And he didn't want to give them back and I admit I hit him. He gave them back and then sulked off. So if you see a copper/brown haired Jareth sulking around can you tell him I am sorry and tell him to come home to me. Thank you.

Now the story: ~~~~

Sarah quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to greet her friends.

"Morning everyone."

Sarah came down the stairs with a bright and cheery smile on her face. Hoggle looked up from his breakfast and gave Sarah a tentative smile. No matter how long Sarah had been there Hoggle was still nervous around her. Sarah smiled yet again at her friend's still shy demeanor before sitting down at the table next to Ludo.

"So I was wondering, have the three of you heard anything about this Anniversary Ball coming up in three days?"

Sir Didymus raised his eyebrows and asked Sarah how she knew about the ball.

"Well, I heard some people talking about it in the city and I was wondering if any of you were planning on going?"

" Wells we kindas have to Sarah," Hoggle mumbled.

"Why do you three have to go?

"Well my Lady. we are honored guests. When we helped you defeat the Labyrinth and lift the curse, the Labyrinth rewarded us for helping you, as did the Goblin King. Therefore we are expected to attend the Anniversary Ball."

"Oh. Well, I wish to go as well."

Hoggle's and Sir Didymus' eyes quickly met Sarah's.

"But Sarah. What abouts Jareth? He will be there."

"Are you ready to face him again, my Lady?"

Sarah smiled at the concern of her friends. If only they knew how much restraint it had taken her not to go see Jareth earlier.

"I know he will be there Hoggle. And yes, Sir Didymus, I am ready to face him again. The only thing is I need to find something to wear."

Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus all blinked their eyes in confusion. Sarah had told them that the Underground had brought her back to the Labyrinth and had provided her with clothes to wear. So why couldn't she wear one of those dresses? Finally Sir Didymus voiced the question that all three had been wondering.

"Because Sir Didymus. None of them are appropriate. The Underground told me that I had to find the dress that I was meant to wear and that I would have to pay for it."

"But Sarah we don'ts have the money it would take to buy a dress that would be do you justice."

Hoggle blushed and at looked down, despising their lack of funds. Sarah was taken aback at what Hoggle said.

"Oh Hoggle. I wasn't asking you three for money. That would be the last thing I would ask of you guys after all that you have already provided for me. I was just going to ask if it would be alright if I roamed the city today looking for a dress?"

"Why, of course, my Lady. If that is what you wish. Do you require an escort?"

"Thank you for asking Sir Didymus, but I don't want to pull you away from your work."

"But Sarah, hows will you pay for a dress if yous find one?"

Sarah was stumped for a moment, but then she remembered that she was 24 years old and a resourceful woman. She could figure it out.

"I don't know Hoggle, but I figure something out. Well are we all ready to go?"

A couple hours later Sarah was exhausted. She had gone from dressmaker to dressmaker looking for the perfect dress and although many of them were gorgeous gowns that she could never hope to ever own, none were the perfect dress. Either the dress was the wrong color, or material, or it was the wrong style. Nothing screamed out to Sarah that they were the perfect dress to wear to see Jareth again. Sarah looked dejected and tired as she made her way over to where her friends had their booths. As she made her way towards them she continued to look into different booths, just in case, and that is when she saw it, the perfect dress.

Upon seeing the dress any Fae woman or woman of the nobility would have declared the dress was too simple and not regal enough, but to Sarah it was absolutely perfect. She had to try it on. The dress was a midnight blue with silver trim and embroidery. Upon closer inspection Sarah could see images of stars, the moon, and what she thought were crystals in the trim. The dress had a square neckline that hinted at cleavage without being provocative. The back had a matching square neckline as well that just showed her shoulder blades. The sleeves were something to behold as well. They were form fitting up until the elbows and then they opened up into large bell sleeves that went down to her knees. There was a silver material belt, embroidered with the same images as the trim, that sat on the wearers hips and joined with the other side of the belt before coming down the full length of he gown. The gown was form fitting on the top but flared slightly at the waist allowing for free movement of both the wearer and the dress. Finally the dress trailed a little behind Sarah as she walked.

Sarah was so taken with the dress that she concluded she had to have it.

"Why, my dear, that dress looks marvelous on you. Almost as if it were made for you."

Sarah jerked around. _I know that voice._ As Sarah whirled around she saw the hunched over figure of the junk lady.

"Oh my gosh."

" Well, hello again young woman. Finally found what you were looking for?"  
The junk lady gave a devious smile at Sarah's shocked expression.

"You remember me?"

Sarah couldn't believe that after nine years the junk lady still remembered her. They had only been in each others company for about an hour at the most. Right after the incident with the peach. Sarah's temper flared a little at remembering the peach fiasco and how the junk lady had tried to make Sarah forget about going to rescue Toby.

Sarah quickly swallowed down her anger. Now was most definitely not the time or place. Besides she wanted this dress more then anything and she was willing to forget the junk lady's involvement if it helped her get the dress.

"How much is this dress?"

Sarah held her breath as the junk lady laughed at the expressions that crossed over Sarah's face. Clearly this girl was still a little sore about her last adventure to the Labyrinth.

" Well, let us see now. Hmmmm. This dress is fit for the most noble of Fae, why should I sell it to a human such as yourself?"

Sarah's anger flared again and for the second time she forced herself to calm down. She may be human, but that was not her fault and this junk woman had no right to be snide and to look down her nose at Sarah.

" Please ma'am. I shall pay whatever you ask."

sarah knew that she had nothing to bargain with and no money at all, but maybe if she knew what this woman wanted, Sarah could find a way to give it to her.

" Alright, young woman. You want that dress? Well it's gonna cost you two things. First, is that gold heart necklace your wearing."

"But..."

Sarah glanced down at the necklace. It was technically her last reminder of her home and her family. _Wait. Dad only gave this to me to make up for me getting kicked out of the house. _It wasn't a memory Sarah necessarily wanted to remember now that she had a new life. Sarah took off the necklace without finishing her sentence and handed it to the junk lady.

"What is the second part of the payment?"

Sarah held her breath. This was the part that Sarah was dreading. She had no idea if she would be able to pay for this gown, but damnit she was gonna try.

"Well young woman. That was the easy part. The next part is not so simple."

"What is it you want ma'am?"

Sarah's temper was quickly rising. This woman seemed to making up the payment methods as Sarah stood there and now Sarah was getting really ticked off.

"Be patient, young woman. Fine I know what I want for the second part of your payment. I want a unique likeness of myself."

Sarah blinked her eyes like an owl. _Well, I wasn't ready for that. Where am I going to get something that looks like this hag?_ The hag in question stared at Sarah with a somewhat miffed look, and for a second Sarah feared she had said her last thought out loud.

"Well, my dear, do you have the second part of the payment?"

" What? Why would I have a likeness of you on me?"

The junk lady gave Sarah a look that said she did not appreciate Sarah's remark.

" Well, if your going to be like that, then I'm not sure I want to sell you that dress."

Sarah seethed with anger, but she replied through clenched teeth.

"I am sorry ma'am. I did not mean to snap. If you would please give me some time, I am sure I could find the second part of the payment."

" Hmmmm. Alright, young woman. You have till market closes today to pay the second half or else I keep the dress."

" But the market closes in less then two hours! How am I suppose to find an unique likeness of you in less then two hours?"

" That is not my problem. You want the dress you figure it out. Now go, you wouldn't want to waste any of your precious time."

Sarah was beyond angry as she took off the dress and left the junk lady's booth. _How dare she act this way. After all she put me through the first time I was here and now she demands the impossible. _Sarah sighed. She really wanted that dress and if that meant she had to turn the market upside down to meet that old hag's demands then so be it.

Sarah had wandered around the market yet again. Going from shop to shop in a panic looking for anything that might look like the junk lady. She even went to a booth that specialized in likenesses, but it would have taken a week and money to have one made for the junk lady and Sarah did not have that kind of time or money. Gloomily Sarah approached the booths of her friends. _It seems I'm not going to get that dress. I only have 20 minutes left and no money. Oh this is impossible. _Resigned, Sarah sat down on a stool between Hoggle and Ludo's stalls.

"Hello Sarah. So did yous find a dress for the ball?"

"No. Well, yes, but I can't pay for it. I paid for part of the dress, but I don't have a clue where to find the second part of the payment. If I had more time and mon..."

Sarah couldn't finish her sentence as her mind came up with the solution to her problem.

"Ludo can I have one of your rocks please?"

"Sure Sarah. Sarah friend."

Ludo allowed Sarah to choose whichever rock she wanted. Sarah chose a medium sized rock before bolting from the stalls to find the junk woman. Hoggle couldn't understand why Sarah had wanted one of Ludo's changing rocks.

As Sarah ran to her destination, she felt the rock change within her hands. Without looking she knew that the rock had taken the shape of Jareth's face. _Come on Sarah. Yes that is your heart's desire, but if you want to see him and look good doing it then you have to get this dress. _Sarah felt the rock change again and when she looked down she saw a likeness of the junk lady. _Yes! _Being triumphant, Sarah ran even faster and made it to the junk lady's booth right as the woman was starting to pack up her goods.

"Ah young woman. do you have what I asked for?"

"Yes I do."

With a triumphant smile, Sarah handed the junk woman the rock. The junk woman's eyes lit up with wonder.

"I have never seen anything like this. How is this possible?"

"You asked for a unique likeness of yourself and I have provided one. May I please have the dress now?"

The junk lady handed the dress over without a word as she stared at the rock that held her image.

_Yes, this is the perfect dress. I' am going to look beautiful. And I am going to see Jareth again. But what about makeup and shoot! I need shoes! And my hair! I have washed it, but its not as nice as it normally is when I have human shampoo. But I am going to see Jareth._

"Yes you are, my child. Now go help your friends pack up for the day. I shall help you prepare for the ball."

Sarah smiled as she listened to the Underground. _Thank you. I was so scared that I would have to do this alone._

Smiling, Sarah walked back to her friends clutching her new dress.


	10. Prepping for the Ball

The Real Return To the Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I have never done one of these, but as I have seen it done before. I Do Not Own Labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie. In later chapters there will be some characters that are of my creation, but they shall come later.

Sorry it took so long to post this. I was finally able to write the next chapter so I could post this one. Just so you all know if you haven't realized already, I try to keep things consistent with the movie and I love to try and use lines and stuff from the movie and place them throughout my story. Its not an accident, I do it on purpose.

So Jareth finally came home. Thank you to all who gave him my message. But he apparently didn't learn anything because he put glitter all over my art project, that took me hours to do. So again I hit him and again he sulked off. Please tell him I am sorry, and please explain to him why it is not okay to put glitter all over my art projects. Thank you.

Now the story: ~~~~

Sarah prepared for the ball, with the mystical help of the Underground, she couldn't help but think about seeing Jareth again.

"What if he doesn't recognize me? Or worse what if he does and he ignores me? Or hates me? After all I kinda broke his world. I mean the Escher Room broke down around me. And I rejected him, like an idiot I rejected him and he was offering me everything I could have wanted."

Sarah was wringing her hands in her nervousness.

"Calm down my child. Just see what the future brings. Now go bath before getting dressed."

Sarah nodded her head and headed into her bathroom. As she stepped into the tub she felt her worries slowly flow out of her body. Thw warm water was doing wonders for her nerves.

"My child, unless you want to go before Jareth looking like an Aboveground raisin, I suggest you don't linger in the water too long."

The Underground laughed as Sarah's look of horror at the thought.

Sarah quickly grabbed the hair products the Underground had provided her with and quickly washed her hair. Sarah noticed that the products were the same ones she used when she lived Aboveground. As she let the conditioner sit in her hair for a little while she grabbed the body wash that she was provided with as well. As she opened the bottle and smelled the fragrance, she had to giggle. It was peaches. Her laughter continued as she realized it was a glimmer body wash that left the look of shimmer and sparkles on her skin. Sarah finished washing the conditioner out of her hair before stepping out of the tub and drying off.

The dress lay on the bed and Sarah quickly headed to the bed to get dressed. After putting on her undergarments, Sarah carefully put on the dress and gasped as she looked in the mirror. The dress fit even more perfectly then it had the day she got it. It hinted at her cleavage and it hugged her hips before splaying out to the floor to barely trail behind her. Sarah started turning in front of the mirror as if she was dancing.

"Come my child. Put on your shoes and we shall then do you hair and makeup."

Sarah stopped twirling and sat on her bed. On the floor were the shoes the Underground had given her and they were perfect. They were were made out of the softest Italian leather Sarah had ever felt. The color was a silver that matched the dress perfectly. From a distance the shoes looked like they were glittery, but upon closer examination it was not glitter, but small swarovski crystals. When Sarah walked the shoes peeked out from under the hem of the dress and they twinkled in the light. The shoes were breathtaking in and of themselves. And what made the shoes absolutely perfect for Sarah were that they were flats. After all she planned on dancing with Jareth and Sarah had never been one for dancing in heels, so the fact that the shoes were flat was just what Sarah wanted.

After slipping the shoes on, Sarah walked over to her vanity and sat down.

"Face the mirror, my child, and close your eyes."

Sarah did as she was told and waited patiently for something to happen. After about a minute of sitting there without feeling anything going on Sarah was told to open her eyes and when she did she gasped. She looked absolutely breathtaking. The Underground had dried her hair and curled the ends of her hair. The side strands were secured to the back of her head with a crystal studded clasp. Around her neck she wore what looked to be a clear crystal being clutched by a pewter dragon's claw. Her earrings matched the necklace. To finish off her jewelry was a metal headband that had several clear crystals embedded in it as well. It was carefully placed on top of her head , so it encircled her head like a wreath. Sarah felt like a princess. Then there was the makeup. The Underground had kept the makeup light which Sarah liked. She had on silver glittery eye shadow with white eyeliner across the edge. Her long dark eyelashes had a small amount of mascara so that they stood out against the white and silver. Sarah's lipstick was the color of a deep burgundy wine. The slight glossy nature of the lipstick made Sarah's lips look plump and pouty. She looked breathtaking.

When Sarah was finally done staring at herself in the mirror and thanking the Underground, she headed downstairs. Her three friends were waiting for her dressed in their own finery. Sir Didymus wore his red royal guards outfit that, in Sarah's opinion, made him look like one of the three musketeers. He had a metal hanging from a black ribbon around his neck. Hoggle was wearing a fancy blue tunic with a leather vest and a black belt around his waist and black pants. To Sarah, he looked very uncomfortable being in such nice clothes. He wore a matching medal with a black ribbon. _Why are they both wearing metals? Where did they get them? _As Sarah's eyes fell upon Ludo she realized his fur had been brushed and he too was wearing a medal around his neck with a black ribbon.

"Where and why did the three of you get those metals?"

Sarah looked at Ludo's metal and to her surprise she found that the metal had an engraving of the Labyrinth on it, complete with the castle at the center of the city.

"We gots them for helping you defeats the Labyrinth and break the curse."

"Oh really. Aww thats great. So thats why you guys have to go tonight. Because you helped bring about the curse being broken which is what the ball is celebrating."

Sarah smiled at the somewhat confused looks gracing her friends' faces. Sometimes she talked in a round about way that lost people.

"Sorry you guys. Hey lets get going or we're going to be late."

"Sarah before we go this is yours."

Sarah hadn't realized that Hoggle been holding something in his hand. She reached out her hand and Hoggle dropped a ring into Sarah's palm.

"Oh my gosh. Hoggle! How did you get this back?"

Sarah was staring at the ring she had given to the Wiseman in the Labyrinth. She had always wondered what had happened to it. It wasn't overly valuable. Actually it was a cheap metal ring with a pale stone embedded in the band. It held sentimental value though. It had belonged to Sarah's mother, and it had been worn in one of her mother's plays.

"When yous left I found the Wiseman and gave him another ring to gets back yours."

"Thank you Hoggle that was so sweet."

Sarah kissed Hoggle on the cheek as she slipped the ring onto her right ring finger. Hoggle blushed furiously and he couldn't bring himself to look at Sarah in the eyes as he said, your welcome.

"Well come on Sarah. You saids we was gonna be late. Lets go."

"Right."

As the four friends entered the ballroom of the castle all eyes looked at Sarah. She was breathtaking. But all the stares went unnoticed to Sarah. She couldn't help but gasp.

"Oh My Gosh!"

Sarah couldn't believe the sight before her eyes as she slowly descended the stairs.

"Impossible."


	11. Not a Dream Ball

The Real Return To the Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I have never done one of these, but as I have seen it done before. I Do Not Own Labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie. In later chapters there will be some characters that are of my creation, but they shall come later.

Hey thank you all for the great reviews and adding me to your alerts. Also thank you for being so patient. I am home for break and I finally found some time to write. This is the ball scene you have all been waiting for and I hope I did not disappoint you guys. Please review and give me your honest opinions.

So my mother is getting a little ticked off at Jareth. Apparently he followed me home for break and she had no problem with this until we woke up and there was glitter all over the table and floor next to the couch (where I was sleeping) and then there was glitter in my hair AFTER I took a shower. She does not appreciate all the glitter and I don't appreciate having to clean it up. Am talking to his father, the original Jareth, to se if he can be taught how to clean up the glitter.

Now off to the ball.~~~~

In front of Sarah was one of the most incredible and breathtaking ballrooms ever, and she had seen it before. As Sarah descended the steps she looked in awe at the ballroom from years before. _Its almost exactly the same!_ _He must have built it after my dream or maybe he had based my dream room on this one. _Sarah realized that her mouth was hanging open, but she couldn't help it. The whole room was white with large swags of material coming down from the ceiling. Crystal chandeliers holding multiple candles, spiraled down from the ceiling to the point where the partygoers had to move around them to avoid bumping into the candles and causing a fire. Everything sparkled. And there was music all around, the source was unknown. The only differences that Sarah noticed between the ballroom she stood in now and the one from years before was that there were no pillows on the floors, the partygoers were not wearing scary masks, and this time Sarah felt like she belonged. She no longer felt like a teenager thrown into a grown up situation. Sarah was an adult and she finally understood the feelings she had had while dancing with the Goblin King. At the time, her feelings had confused her, but now that she was older she understood. She had been attracted to the Goblin King and it had scared her so she ran away. _Well, I am not running this time. I just hope he still loves me. _Sarah and her friends made their way over to a table that had refreshments on it.

"I am hungry," Sarah looked around the table for something to eat that wouldn't be too messy.

"Uh, Sarah?"

Sarah looked at Hoggle as he said her name. He was fidgeting and looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"Yeah?"

"Here."

Hoggle held out something in his hand and Sarah reached out her own hand so he could drop the item in her hand. As Sarah looked at the piece of fruit in her hand, she began to laugh. Hoggle had given her a peach. Remembering the words as if it was yesterday, Sarah replied the same way she had when she first received a peach from Hoggle.

"Hoggle! Oh, thank you. You're a lifesaver!"

Hoggle and Sarah stood there laughing as they remembered all that had happened between them. Sarah was laughing at the irony of it all and at Hoggle's attempt at humor. Hoggle was laughing out of nervousness that Sarah would have remembered what he had done and had realized she hated him. _Im glads Sarah doesn't hates me and she gots my joke._

"My Lady, Hoggle, what is so humorous?"

Hoggle and Sarah stopped laughing realizing that Sir Didymus and Ludo had not gotten the joke. Sarah smiled and told them a joke. She had decided to keep the whole peach joke between her and Hoggle, and from the smile Hoggle had on Sarah realized he agreed with her.

Jareth felt a sense of anticipation as he entered the ballroom at the top of the grand staircase. _Somethings going on. Did something happen? Is someone here? _Jareth couldn't help but feel nostalgic as he stopped on a top step to stair. He had rebuilt this room after Sarah had destroyed it in her dreams and he was pleased with himself at how much it resembled the original room he had built for Sarah. _Ah Sarah. How you still turn my world you precious thing. _Jareth couldn't get over how much he still loved Sarah and how he still did things with her in mind. He first built this room for Sarah and he had then rebuilt it again, for her. He couldn't bring himself to change the room because he had done it for her. _If only she had understood how she felt and how I felt._ Jareth continued to walk down the stairs, looking out over the crowd of guests. Thats when he saw her. _No! It can't be!_ _It couldn't be Sarah. Why would she come back here? And how could she have gotten back here? Besides, I would have known if she was here. _Jareth was looking at the back of a young woman with rich dark brown hair, just like Sarah's. Jareth was so mesmerized that he didn't hear the footman announce his arrival,

"His Majesty, King Jareth."

Sarah turned around when she heard someone announce Jareth's name. Her green eyes locked with a very distinctive pair of mismatched eyes.

_OH MY GOSH, _was the only thought that ran through both Sarah and Jareth's minds as they stared at each other. _He looks gorgeous. _Jareth was wearing an outfit that very closely resembled the one he had worn during Sarah's ballroom dream, except instead of being a rich blue, only the waist coat was blue, incidentally the same midnight blue as Sarah's dress, and the rest of the outfit was black, save for the starch white dress shirt. Sarah couldn't take her eyes off of Jareth. Coincidentally, Jareth couldn't take his eyes off of Sarah. _She looks breathtaking. Like a queen. I can't believe she is here._

Neither Sarah nor Jareth knew how it had happened, but the music had changed to an all too familiar tone. _As the World Falls Down_. Somehow Jareth and Sarah found themselves face to face in the middle of the dance floor. Both being drawn to each other as if by some invisible source. Without a word to each other, Sarah and Jareth took each other into their arms and began to dance. All the guests eyes had followed the King and Sarah as they first saw each other and then made their way to each other and began to dance. None, but three, knew who this breathtaking young woman was and how she had so clearly captured the attention of the King.

Neither Jareth nor Sarah said anything. They couldn't make their minds focus being in such close proximity to the person they loved. Jareth didn't like remaining silent so he did the one thing he could think of, he sang.

I'll paint you mornings of gold

I'll spin you valentine evenings

Though we're strangers till now

We're choosing a path between the stars

I'll lay my love between the stars

As the pain sweeps through

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill has gone

Wasn't too much fun at all

But I' ll be there for you-oh-oh

As the world falls down

It's falling

As the world falls down

"Your not going to run away and destroy my ballroom again are you?"

Jareth smirked as Sarah smiled at his humor.

"I don't know. You haven't stolen my brother again have you?"

Sarah joked right back, but then she turned serious.

"Wait it wasn't a dream?!"

"Of course not Sarah. It was as real as everything right now."

"But where was the ballroom?"

"Why, here in the castle. Really Sarah, where else would a ballroom be?"

Sarah felt a twinge of anger at his condescending tone. Her anger continued to rise as she realized how he must have laughed at her all those years ago.

"So let me get this straight. You stole my brother and in an attempt to keep me from getting to the castle in time to save him, you distracted me by bringing me to a ball occurring inside the castle?"

"Yes Sarah. Did you really think you were dreaming?"

Jareth was smirking, not knowing that his words had fueled Sarah's already growing anger.

"I can't believe you! I can't believe that you did that to me. I have to know. Were you laughing the entire time as I felt scared and confused? Were you laughing at how I was totally clueless that I was in the castle?"

Jareth's humor quickly dissipated at Sarah's icy tone.

"I never laughed at you Sarah."

Sarah didn't believe him one bit.

"Yeah right. What did you take the most pleasure in, taking away little children or tricking those who were trying to save them? Did you enjoy watching as they fell into oubliettes and were lost? Did you smile and laugh when you successfully tricked people into thinking they were back home or tricked them and distracted them with their dreams?

Sarah felt tears of anger come to her eyes. This man must have caused so many people pain. Jareth and Sarah continued dancing and the crowd was looking at the couple as they continued their heated discussion. Jareth's anger surfaced at Sarah's hateful words.

"You have absolutely no idea why I did everything that I did. And even if you did, you couldn't possibly understand."

"Do you mean the curse?"

Some of Sarah's anger subsided as she saw the painful expression on Jareth's face. The expression didn't last long as he quickly hid it with anger.

"What do you know of the curse? Who told you?"

"Jareth, what happened? Who did you wish away?"

Sarah had used gentler tones in an attempt to calm Jareth down and to get some answers. _Anger is not going to get me anywhere. So we both have to calm down. _But her tone and her words did not work.

"Thats none of your business!"

With that Jareth walked away and stormed out of the ballroom, this time leaving Sarah in the middle of the ballroom looking hurt and confused. Sarah hung her head and went to stand by her friends.

"Sarah, whats happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it here. Can we go, please?"

Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo were concerned about their friend, but they nodded their heads and with that the four friends departed from the castle.


	12. Midnight Stroll

The Real Return To the Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie. Destin is of my own creation and in later chapters there will be some other characters that are of my creation.

Hey thank you all for the great reviews and adding me to your alerts. Also thank you for being so patient. Am back from break and I have had some time to write other chapters. Am writing the next one right now and seems that it is going to be a decent length chapter. I try and put as much detail as I can while not going overboard or describing things of little consequence. Another reminder please when you are reading, if you find a grammatical error or mistake or if I forgot a word, Please Tell Me. I am very anal about these things and I try my best to edit, but somethings escape me at first so let me know and I will fix it. I have already gone back and edited some things. So keep reviewing and let me know if there is anything wrong or if you have suggestions. It was brought to my attention that it seems Sarah doesn't do a lot of work nor has she had to work for most of the things she has gotten. To clear things up, she was only provided with things in the beginning because the Underground knew Sarah had a hard life and her friends were trying to help her. But she shall have work to do now. Just because I don't write it doesn't mean you can't assume she does more work.

So Jareth seems to sprinkle glitter as a way of marking his territory. It appears that I am his territory and I don't like that. I can't see him and I can't touch him, but he is allowed to claim me and sprinkle glitter when I am interested in other guys or when they are interested in me. I don't think so. Jareth if I want to date the guy from the bank or the state trooper that is my business. *large amounts of glitter suddenly fall all over the author and all her stuff*. Ohhh Jareth your dead!

Now to the story~~~~

It was two days before Sarah would come out of her bedroom. She had been crying and yelling and she knew she couldn't face her friends until she had controlled both her sadness and her anger. In all her life, Sarah had never met anyone besides Jareth who could make her so emotionally exhausted. He had the power to make her feel everything and Sarah hated that he had that power over her.

When Sarah joined her friends for breakfast, none of them mentioned the ball, and Sarah was very grateful that her friends understood she didn't want to talk about it. Breakfast that day was a silent affair and afterwards they went to town to sell their goods. Sarah decided to stay home, not wanting to take a chance she ran into Jareth in town. She didn't think she could face him just yet. The pain that Sarah had seen on his face was still haunting her. _Who was it that he wished away? Why is he still in so much pain?_

Sarah went up to her room and stayed there all day. At some points during the day the Underground communicated with Sarah telling her that everything was going to be alright and that in the end everyone would be happy. As much as Sarah wanted to believe the comforting voice she couldn't help but doubt it.

"You didn't see the pain on his face. You didn't see his anger," Sarah sobbed into her pillow.

"Of course I did my child. I am all seeing and all knowing."

"Well then if you are all knowing. Who did Jareth wish away? Was it his own child or someone else's?"

"I cannot tell you my dear. Those are questions that only Jareth can answer for you. Please be patient my child. Everything will work out."

"So you say."

With that Sarah fell asleep, emotional exhaustion once again claiming her. Her friends returned home from the town and found Sarah asleep in her bed and thy left her alone. When Hoggle went to fetch Sarah for dinner and she was still asleep, he hesitated about waking her and in the end he decided to let her sleep.

"Damn you Jareth. And damn me too for telling her."

Sarah had woken up when Hoggle had opened the door to her room, supposedly to fetch her for dinner. Sarah wasn't in the mood for food or company so she pretended to still be asleep. She listened as Hoggle first cursed Jareth and then himself. _Oh Hoggle its not your fault. And its not entirely Jareth's fault either. I will have to make sure Hoggle knows that I am not angry at him for telling me about the curse._

Due to the fact that she had slept all day Sarah found herself wide awake in the early hours of the morning. The moon was full as it stood proudly in the midnight blue sky, gazing down upon the Labyrinth with the love and affection a mother would look upon her child. Sarah sat up in bed and held her knees as she gazed out her window. She had changed into her white and gray striped boxers and a black form fitting tank top hoping that being in pajamas would make her want to sleep. But alas sleep did not come to Sarah, so she continued to stare out the window.

Jareth hadn't spoken to anyone since the ball. He was too lost in his own thoughts and memories to give anyone the proper amount of attention. As sunset descended upon the Labyrinth, Jareth sat upon one of the open windows in his bedchamber. The scene would have been breathtaking for anyone who had never seen it. It was more perfect then any painting could depict. The sun slowly lowered till it was beginning to hide on the horizon. All matter of colors from yellows to reds to magentas and oranges swirled together causing the Labyrinth to sparkle and glow. As the darker purples, blues, and blacks took the sky so did the full moon. It bathed the Labyrinth in an almost unearthly light and the Labyrinth seemed to radiate magic. No matter how many times Jareth had seen the sunset it still took his breath away every time. And every time he saw it he thought of her. _I am so sorry. I am sorry I failed you. I am sorry I was weak. I am sorry that I didn't rescue you. I have never forgotten you and I never will._ Jareth felt tears threaten his eyes, a rare occurrence. He quickly shook his head and gazed upon the sleeping city. _I need to get out of here. I need to get some fresh air and to clear my head. _With that Jareth popped out of his room and was soon walking around the sleeping Goblin City.

Sarah's eyes were distracted from the mesmerizing sunset and the now glowing moon by something sparkling not to far away behind a small house a few streets over. Sarah watched as whatever was sparkling fell behind the house, out of sight as it floated to the ground. _That looked like it could have been glitter. Did Jareth pop in over there?_ As if to answer her unspoken question Jareth came around the corner. Sarah's breath caught. He was so handsome in his gray tights with his white poets shirt and black leather boots and vest. His platinum blonde hair had an ethereal glow to it in the moon light. His perfect bone structure and perfect features were evident even from where Sarah sat. Sarah could not take her eyes from the walking Goblin King.

As Jareth walked through the residential area of the Goblin City he was deep in thought. His concentration was broken however when he had the strange feeling that he was being watched, he stopped walking. Jareth could sense where the eyes that were watching him were and he looked right up and found himself staring at Sarah, who happened to be staring at him. _Sarah._

Sarah gasped when Jareth had stopped and his eyes met hers. _Sarah_. Sarah blinked a couple of times. She could have sworn she heard Jareth say her name, but he hadn't spoken it out loud. It was almost as if he had whispered it in her head. Sarah looked back at the man still staring up at her and her heart melted. There was so much sadness in his eyes and Sarah could not live with it. Without thinking Sarah jumped up out of bed and quietly rushed out of her room as not to wake her friends, but to reach Jareth as fast as she could.

When Jareth saw Sarah jump up and move away from the window he became even more disheartened. He thought he saw affection in her eyes, but he must have been wrong. As he began to turn away from the house where Sarah was staying he felt a presence behind him and he turned to find Sarah standing in the doorway of he house. Jareth's breath hitched when he saw her. For a moment Jareth forgot about his pain and his sadness and all he felt was an intense desire and love as he gazed at Sarah. She was slightly out of breath, from running down the stairs he presumed, and her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. Her tank top flowing up exposing her smooth white stomach every time she inhaled. The strange small shorts she was wearing showed off her long shapely legs and it took everything for Jareth not to lick his lips at the gorgeous woman before him. Sarah seemed to shift under his intense gaze and Jareth quickly averted his eyes, mentally kicking himself that she still had power over him. When he looked back into her eyes all hints of desire were gone, replaced by a look of indifference.

As Sarah stood heaving in the doorway she felt Jareth taking her in with his eyes. Never had anyone looked at her with so much desire, and was there a hint of love? Sarah felt her knees begin to give out as she felt his gaze on every part of her body. _If he keeps staring at me like that I think I am going to kiss him. _Sarah shifted as she tried to grab a hold of the door to keep from either falling or running at him. That seemed to snap Jareth right out of his trance and now he was staring at her with his typical indifference, as if nothing had just happened. The moment was gone.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?"

Jareth sounded exhausted and almost exasperated as if he had asked this question to her before. _Maybe he has been asking himself this question. But how do I answer? I don't really want to tell him I love him yet or that I missed him. As much as I want to read into that look he was giving me, I think he just doesn't love me anymore. I mean he didn't seem that excited to see me, but maybe it was shock._ Sarah didn't want to keep thinking about Jareth's feelings for her so she decided to play dumb to avoid mentioning her feelings for him.

"Well, I am staying here with Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo. They are my friends and they were kind enough to allow me to live here with them."

Jareth gave Sarah a look. _Damn._

"Sarah don't be ignorant. You know that is not what I meant. Why are you here in the Underground instead of living your life in the Aboveground with your precious brother Toby?"

Sarah gasped at the jealousy she heard in his voice as he referred to her half brother. _Why would he be jealous of Toby? Maybe because I chose Toby over him. But.._ Sarah was stopped in her train of thought by Jareth who had cleared his throat. He was still waiting for a reply to his question. Sarah sighed, she had to tell him. Well, not everything, but some things.

"Look Jareth. I grew to hate my life in the Aboveground. My stepmother kicked me out and my father did nothing to stop her. She forbade me from seeing Toby and I was left on my own. College sucked and then I went through several jobs and then I got an apartment and well needless to say, my life was miserable and I couldn't take it anymore."

Jareth had seen the pain on Sarah's face as she talked about her passed. He wished he could get rid of all her pain and make her forget those that had been so cruel to her. _If she had stayed with me she never would have been treated so cruelly. I would have loved her like she deserves to be loved. _Jareth mentally kicked himself again. _She didn't chose you so give it up already._ Jareth's mind was screaming at him as he talked to Sarah.

"Well, you are more then welcome to stay in the Underground if that is what you desire."

Jareth turned to walk away when he felt Sarah's hand on his arm. He turned at her gentle pulling.

"Jareth please. Tell me about the curse. I really want to understand. What is causing you so much pain?"

Jareth grimaced as she mentioned the curse. _Well, I might as well tell her. Eventually one of her friends is going to say something and I don't want them getting it wrong. Well, Hogghead might get it right, but why should he be the one to tell her. It should be me, I owe her that much._

"It was my twin sister, Destin. "

"Jareth, you have a twin sister?! I didn't know you were a twin."

"I had a twin sister. She is gone now. I...I.... wished her away, " the last part of his sentenced was whispered.

"Jareth, what happened? How could you do that to your twin sister?"

Sarah's voice had almost an accusing quality to it and Jareth snapped.

"You have no idea why I did what I did. You have no idea how much I have regretted that day all my life and how hard I tried to get her back. You don't know what I had to endure to try and save her. You don't know how I was rejected by my parents and everyone else after I failed to save her. I tried, damnit. I tried. I was a boy what could I do. It was an accident! A horrible accident!"

Sarah gasped and then looked at Jareth and her surprise turned to sadness. _This poor poor man. That poor poor boy. But why did he do it?_ Sarah reached her hand up to brush away a stray tear that managed to work its way out of Jareth's eyes.

"Jareth why did you wish her away?"

Sarah stared into Jareth's mismatched eyes, but something changed within Jareth. He couldn't stand that look of pity on her face. He didn't want to be pitied. This was none of her affair and here he had opened up to her. What had he been thinking? Now she would pity him and he didn't appreciate it at all. Jareth jerked away from Sarah's hand that had come to rest on his cheek.

"Thats none of your business. None of this is your business. Don't look at me with pity. I don't need your pity or anyone else's. Understand?!"

With that Jareth disappeared and Sarah stood in the street for several minutes, confused at the sudden turn of events. _What did I say? What happened?_ Sarah shivered as a gentle breeze swept passed her. It was then that she remembered that she was only wearing her boxers and tank. Mentally kicking herself, Sarah headed back into the house.

Back at the castle, Jareth popped into his throne room and took a seat on his throne. The room was full of goblins, all of which who were drinking. They drunkenly blundered around their king until they realized he was in a fool mood. One brave goblin approached the king with a full tankard of ale and offered it to the king. Jareth glared down at the goblin before taking the tankard and downing it in one gulp. The goblins cheered and Jareth grinned at his subjects approval of himself. Jareth spent the rest of the night drinking and getting drunk with his goblins.


	13. What Do You Do WIth A Drunken Goblin

The Real Return To the Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie. Destin is of my own creation and in later chapters there will be some other characters that are of my creation.

Okay I know that it has been awhile and I would like to thank you all for not bugging me about not updating. I didn't update because my 2 year old kitten died and I was distraught and I couldn't bring myself to write. I just did my work for my classes and thats all. I was in a daze and today I was listening to the song "You'll Be In My Heart" and I was looking at a picture of my kitten and I then cried again and realized I had to get out of my daze. So here is a chapter that holds a special place in my heart because Jareth sings. Now don't kill me the tune of the song is "What Do You DO With A Drunken Goblin". This idea came to me when my roommate and I were walking back from getting dinner one night and we were dancing and singing and talking about this story and then I got the idea to do my own version of the song. So forgive me. The chapter after this something BIG happens. Something we have all been waiting for and the chapter is nice and long. And that one will be up soon.

Just an update about my Jareth. He has been a totally sweety. He hasn't glittered my stuff since my kitten and he has been perfectly supportive and sweet this entire time. He is such a sweetheart. I love him soooooo much. *grins*

Anyway on with the story.~~~~

The next morning from the gates of the castle boisterous laughing and singing could be heard. The goblins had never seen their king drunk and so they had never heard him sing while drunk. The sight and sound made all the goblins grin and drink several toasts to their king.

Jareth sat on the back of his throne, placing his feet on the seat. He sat up as straight as he could without falling over, which wasn't very straight considering how uneasy he was under the influence. He held both his arms up, like a conductor at a concert, as he tried to get the goblins to sing the song with him and keep in time.

What do you do with a drunken goblin

What do you do with a drunken goblin

What do you do with a drunken goblin

Early in the morning

Put him in an oubliette till he's sober

Put him in an oubliette till he's sober

Put him in an oubliette till he's sober

Early in the morning

Way hay and up he rises

Way hay and up he rises

Way hay and up he rises

Early in the morning

What do you do with a drunken goblin

What do you do with a drunken goblin

What do you do with a drunken goblin

Early in the morning

Put him in the Bog of Eternal Stench

Put him in the Bog of Eternal Stench

Put him in the Bog of Eternal Stench

Early in the morning

Chorus

Bet you've never smelled the Bog of Stench

Bet you've never smelled the Bog of Stench

Bet you've never smelled the Bog of Stench

Early in the morning

Chorus

Put him on the throne and call him king

Put him on the throne and call him king

Put him on the throne and call him king

Chorus

Jareth and the goblins laughed as the song drew to an end. The goblins shouted for an encore performance, but Jareth refused and decided it was time to sleep. He stood up and stumbled out of the chair and him and his goblins all laughed at the unusual clumsiness of the king. Jareth stumbled out the door and then closed the door. Once the door was closed and Jareth knew no goblins were around he stood up straight and began walking to his bedchamber as if he hadn't imbibed any alcohol. Despite what his goblins now thought, Jareth was not affected by alcohol, but for their amusement, and a touch of his own, he had pretended to be drunk. In the end the goblins had been thrilled and they now looked on their king with new respect and they felt closer to him now then they had in a long time. Jareth was happy to have bonded with his subjects, but now he was tired of pretending and he wanted to just escape everything for several hours. Unfortunately, as he reached his room he realized that that wouldn't be an option. As Jareth walked over to his window he saw the sun begin to rise. The moon disappeared over the horizon as the sun came up to take its place. The cool and calm midnight blues and blacks were replaced by laughing and dancing reds and oranges followed by the large yellow ball of light. Jareth sighed again. _Well if I fall asleep now I can probably get three hours before I have to get up and go to town. Ahhhhhh. Destin I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me for failing you? I will find you sister. I will save you. I promise you that. I shall never give up until I return you home._ Jareth turned away from the window and walked over to his wardrobe to pick up the necklace the he had received three and a half weeks earlier. Slowly he put it around his neck to lie underneath his pendant that way it was hidden from the world. He didn't know why he didn't want anyone to see him wearing the necklace, but he wasn't sure yet how he got it or who had the other half. All he knew was that he was compelled to wear it. After securing the chain around his neck, Jareth magically changed into a set of black silk pajamas and went to sleep, dreaming about Sarah and Destin.

Sarah got up around 9am and headed downstairs to help Hoggle make breakfast. It still felt weird not living on her own or making her own way in the world. Sarah wanted to do so much more to help around the house and to help her friends, but they didn't let her do too much because they had fallen into an easy and productive lifestyle and they considered her a lady. And in their world a lady was not allowed to do labor or help. Needless to say, Sarah was working on changing a couple of things, the first being what she was allowed to do.

"Hoggle. Will you please let me cook breakfast? I can do it and I don't appreciate being told I can't."

"But Sarah. Yours a lady and ladies don'ts cook."

"Well, this lady does. Now go sit at the table and I will serve everyone."

Muttering some more arguments, Hoggle finally sat down at the table with Ludo and Sir Didymus.

"Ah my lady. What will breakfast be today?"

"Well, I was always taught that you should try and start the day with lots of protein. So I made everyone some fish."

"Ludo like fish."

Ludo was giving Sarah a big sloppy grin and Sarah couldn't help but grin in return. After serving her friends, Sarah served herself and sat down to eat. When they had all finished Sarah cleaned up the table and then cleaned the dishes, not allowing anyone to help. _I need to make a place for myself and I need to do work and feel useful. _When everyone was ready the four of them headed to the market for the day.

At the market, Sarah did her best to help her friends sell their goods. She called to the different shoppers trying to get them to stop and look at the goods her friends were selling. She sometimes got up with a necklace or a piece of weaponry, letting the shoppers try the different pieces on. To advertise Ludo's unique goods, Sarah grabbed some of the rocks and every time a child or a young creature passed by, Sarah handed them a rock and watched as their eyes opened in fascination as the rocks changed into the shapes of their heart's desire. The youngins would start jumping up and down begging their parents to buy them a rock. Sarah laughed as another child begged until their parent relented and bought a medium sized rock. Unknown to Sarah was that another person was watching this interlude between parent and child. Jareth smiled first at the child, who could barely pull their little eyes away from the rock, and then at Sarah. _My Sarah._

Jareth's heart swelled at seeing the girl he had loved for so long interacting with children so comfortably. Jareth could imagine Sarah playing with a little brown haired girl with brown eyes, just like hers. _She will make an excellent mother and wife._ His last thought brought Jareth back to the Underground. _She will make an excellent mother and wife, but to somebody else. _Jareth had long ago given up on Sarah realizing how much he truly loved her and her ever returning those feelings. When he saw her at the ball his heart had jumped and slammed in his chest. He could scarcely believe that she was there and then he wondered if she was there to be with him. But then her temper and resentment surfaced and Jareth knew that she hadn't returned for him. Then their conversation the other night, Sarah had explained that the reason she came back was because she hated her life Aboveground, not because she had missed him or realized she had loved him. Jareth sighed before turning away from the woman who held his heart, so he could start his weekly rounds of greeting the people.

Sarah felt like she was being watched. She looked to the side to see someone turn and walk away. _Was that Jareth? What is he doing here?_ Sarah smiled at the youngin as he walked away with his mother, clutching the rock. Once they were gone, Sarah turned to her friends and said that she was going to wander around a bit. Not waiting for their responses Sarah walked off in the direction she saw Jareth go, finding him and talking to him was all Sarah could think about.


	14. Good Things Come to Those That Follow

The Real Return To the Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie. Destin is of my own creation and in later chapters there will be some other characters that are of my creation.

Please don't kill me. I know I haven't updated and I am so very sorry. I had to finish college exams and then I moved back home for the summer and between work and life there has really been no time for anything else. Although I cannot promise that I will update more often b/c I do not wish to lie. I can promise that I will not give up on this story until it is completed. So bare with me as the story comes to me.

Oh yes and by the way. Jareth had followed me home for the summer and although I have grown accustomed to glitter my mother has not. So, all my faithful readers, if you guys haven't given up on me yet, please explain to Jareth that to get on the good side of the mother of the girl you love, you should not put glitter on her face or in her hair or around the house to be cleaned up. Oh yeah and please review. Jareth and I love that part. Thank you.

Now on to the story........

After wandering around for a couple of minutes, Sarah's eyes finally found what they had been frantically searching for, the Goblin King. There he was standing in all his glory. Sarah nearly melted when she saw him standing there talking to some of his subjects. _Oh my gosh he is drop dead gorgeous. _His hair was perfectly wild and in his gray tights, black boots, peasant shirt and fitted black vest his body looked like it had been sculpted by Michelangelo. _And why exactly did I leave him the first time? Right he stole my brother and made me fight to get him back, but then again I asked him to take him. But its not like I thought he really existed, I mean I had hoped he did, but I didn't actually believe he did. And I mean he was only doing his job when he made me run the Labyrinth. I mean his kingdom was under a curse, so he couldn't really make an exception and give Toby back, but he could have been a little nicer. And it wouldn't have killed him to have helped me solve the Labyrinth. Hmmm, but he did reorder time so that I finished in time to save Toby. Ugh. I love him and I want to forgive him, but I can't, or at least not until we can have a discussion that doesn't end with us fighting. _

Sarah had been so busy mentally fighting with her self that she hadn't noticed Jareth look over at her. Fortunately for Sarah as she had been thinking to herself she had stopped staring at Jareth. So when Jareth looked over all he saw was Sarah staring off into space. _I wonder why she is over there? Why isn't she helping her friends? Did she see me looking at her and follow me? Yeah right Jareth. Get over her already._ _Now pay attention. _Jareth's head was screaming at him to ignore Sarah and to pay attention to the subject in front of him who was thanking Jareth again for the new plot of land he had received from the Goblin King. Jareth smiled and pat the man on the shoulder, assuring him that it was no trouble and that he hoped the man's new farm was prosperous. After saying farewell to the man, Jareth walked down the street to meet with some of his other subjects.

Out of the corner of her eye Sarah saw Jareth say goodbye to the man he had been talking to and then start walking down the street. Sarah had stopped mentally fighting with herself and she decided to follow Jareth and see what he was doing. Sarah kept behind the many booths that lined the street, so that Jareth wouldn't see her. _Great Sarah. You have become a stalker. No I just want to find out what he is doing. Why is he in town? Maybe he is just talking to his subjects. You know its a normal kingly thing to do. Yeah but this is Jareth we are talking about. There is nothing normal about him. _Thats when Sarah paused in her perusal Jareth. _I just said we in my mind. Oh my gosh I have gone nuts! Not only am I following a very sexy looking Goblin King around his kingdom, but I am talking to myself, beyond the extent of it being healthy. Great! Way to go Sarah. Stop talking to me. _Sarah started smacking her forehead with the heel of her hand.

When Jareth had started walking away from the farmer, he noticed that Sarah had followed him. Then she continued to follow him as he went from subject to subject. It was very distracting to try and greet and talk with ones subjects when the object of ones desire and affections was following you. _I wonder why she is following me? Maybe she does have feelings for me. _Jareth mentally kicked himself. How could he allow himself to jump to improbable conclusions, when all it did was hurt him by giving him false hopes that were always dashed. Jareth took a moment to look over at Sarah. She appeared to be smacking herself in the head. _Maybe something is wrong?_ Jareth politely excused himself and began walking away from the goblin towards Sarah.

Sarah finally stopped smacking herself on the forehead when she heard a very masculine and very familiar voice behind her. She stopped breathing, Jareth was standing right behind her staring intently at her with his mismatched eyes. _I could lose myself in those eyes. I could lose myself in this man. Oh man I can't breath and he is trying to talk to me. What is he saying?_

"Sarah is everything alright?"

Jareth wasn't sure if he should be worried or amused. She was looking in his eyes as if she was hypnotized. Jareth smirked. She was so adorable.

Sarah snapped out of her reverie and found Jareth smirking at her. If it wasn't that she was sure he was being condescending when he smirked at her, she would have loved that smirk. _Okay well I love the smirk anyway, but why must he be condescending?_

"I am fine Jareth. And yourself?"

"I was fine until I realized I was being followed by a beautiful lady. Then I was intrigued."

Sarah blushed at his comment and at being caught following him. Jareth thought she was so adorable as she blushed. He watched as she first opened her mouth to deny following him, but she quickly closed it. There was no point denying it, especially since he really didn't mind.

"Sarah, why were you following me?"

"Ummm. I was just kinda curious about what you were doing. I saw you earlier and I was curious."

Sarah looked sheepishly away. _Great I sound like a 15 year old again. Sorry for following you, sir. I was just curious, sir._ _Smooth._

Jareth chuckled. _Absolutely adorable. I can't say it enough. She is absolutely adorable._

"If you really wish to know, I was greeting the people. I do so at least once every fortnight."

"Why?"

The question slipped out before Sarah could stop herself. _Great another stupid thing to say. You know why. That way no one will go against him. This is how he intimidates people. Plus he's the king so he feels he can do whatever he wants._

"Child don't be so quick to jump to conclusions."

Sarah quickly looked up at Jareth wandering if he just heard what the Underground had said to Sarah. Fortunately it appeared that he hadn't.

"I greet the people because I chose to. Also as king it is my duty to my people to make sure that everything is peaceful and that they are successful. A kingdom cannot survive if her people are not happy and prosperous."

Well that answer completely floored Sarah. Her mouth opened and made the shape of an "O" as a blush crept across her face. _I was way off. And wow he really takes this king thing seriously. Maybe he's not as condescending or snobbish as I thought._

" Sarah, would you care to join me for a walk around the city?"

Sarah snapped her head up. _Did he just ask me to walk with him? Is this like a date? NO stupid its not a date, he is just being a gentleman._ Jareth had extended his arm, so, Sarah nodded and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow.

Jareth let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. She had agreed to walk with him. There was a God after all. Maybe he shouldn't give up on Sarah. Maybe they both needed to mature a little and grow before they could be together. Jareth's head was shouting for him to get a grip on reality, but his heart was louder and it was shouting that he already had a grip and it belonged to the beautiful woman walking with him.

Jareth and Sarah walked around the city for several hours. Being the gentleman that he is, Jareth introduced Sarah to all the subjects they met with. Each one was eager to meet the girl who had broken the curse on the Labyrinth. Every time someone said thank you, Sarah would blush furiously and modestly say that it was nothing. Jareth couldn't help, but beam at her every time. She was so beautiful and, he was coming to realize, truly bashful. Had she never received a compliment or a thank you before? _Well thats definitely going to change._ Jareth thought to himself as Sarah talked with a female goblin and Jareth was talking to her children.

Sarah couldn't help but beam and stare as Jareth played with the young goblins. He kept picking them up and throwing them in the air and then catching them. They would giggle and beg him to do it again, which he did. He also kept materializing crystals and juggling them. The little goblins' eyes were all alight with wonder. _He is gonna make a fantastic father someday. _Sarah could almost see a little boy with platinum blonde hair and mismatched eyes running around and playing with his father. _Alright Sarah get ahold of yourself. Imagining this man's children is not a good idea. Because in order to have children you would have to be with him and he doesn't love you anymore. And besides even thinking about sleeping with him is most definitely not a good idea._ Sarah felt another blush creeping up her face and this one was definitely turning her entire face scarlet. Jareth looked up to see Sarah staring at him with passion filled eyes, blushing a rather fetching shade of scarlet. _I would give up everything to see her look at me like that everyday._ All too soon the moment was gone, for the goblin mother was saying goodbye and Sarah had snapped back to attention, and Jareth was saying goodbye to the little goblins who were begging their mother to stay a little longer. But she said no and they left, leaving Sarah to place her hand back on Jareth's elbow and to continue walking with him. _ Could this be any more awkward_, was all Jareth and Sarah could think as they walked together occasionally stealing glances at each other. When their eyes actually met both turned away and then looked back as if to say something, but nothing ever came out of either of their mouths. So they continued walking and glancing at each other and attempting to talk, but failing miserably. Finally Jareth couldn't take it anymore.

"Sarah?"

Sarah turned to look at Jareth._ Oh no he looks nervous. He is going to tell me to get lost isn't he? He is going to tell me that he changed his mind and he wants me to go back to the Aboveground because he can't stand me. Well I gotta say something first._

"Look Jareth I am sorry if things have been weird now that I am living here. And if you want me to return home Aboveground then I understand. I mean you are the king so you can chose to do whatever you want. But I wanted to tell you that I am sorry and that I lo..."

"Sarah don't be ridiculous. I said you were more then welcome to stay in the Underground if that is what you wish. Just because I am king does not mean I am going to subject someone to live an unhappy life. I don't mind you living here at all. Wait. What were you gonna say?"

Sarah felt that blush coming again. _Shit._ She was about to tell him that she loved him because she thought that he was gonna ask her to leave, but thats not what he was gonna say. Actually he is now saying that he wants her to live here. Maybe there was hope for them.

"Oh it was, um, nothing. What were you going to say before?"

Jareth could feel himself deflate. He was so sure that she was about to say that she loved him, but then he interrupted her, like an idiot, and now she wasn't going to tell him what she was gonna say.

"Oh well I was going to ask if you would care to join me for dinner tonight at the castle?"

Sarah nearly fainted. _OH MY GOSH! He is asking me to dinner. He is asking me to dinner. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Mental happy dance. Mental happy dance. There is hope. Woohoo. There is hope yeah. There is hope. Woohoo._ Sarah stopped in the middle of her mental happy dance when she noticed Jareth looked crest fallen. When she hadn't answered he must of thought that meant no or that she was repulsed by him. _Oh no!_

Jareth was about to turn away. He couldn't believe he had asked her to dinner, but he did because he was sure that she was going to say ,"I love you" before and he let himself hope beyond hope that they could be together. But then she had just stared at him with her mouth agape. _I can't believe I just asked her that. She must be repulsed. Like she would ever have dinner or feel for the man who stole her baby brother and probably appeared to terrorize her. She was probably going to say, "I loathe you". Get a grip Jareth._ As Jareth turned he felt Sarah pull on his arm and he turned back towards her.

"Wait Jareth. What you ask a girl to dinner and then you don't wait for a reply? That seems a little silly. And by the way, I would love to have dinner with you tonight."

Neither Sarah nor Jareth could believe what was happening. _She just said yes. No she didn't just say yes, she said that she would Love to have dinner with me tonight. Love to. LOVE. _As Jareth was doing his own version of a mental happy dance, Sarah was doing hers again. _I can't believe I said yes. And he looked shocked and now he looks so happy. Thrilled even. What, did he think I would say, no? But I love him how could I say no? Because he doesn't know that, because you haven't told him and the last time you were here he gave you his heart and you threw it back at him. _Sarah mentally kicked her conscience in the middle of her mental happy dance.Finally Sarah and Jareth pulled themselves out of their thoughts.

"Well, I should be going. I need to help my friends pack up and I need to prepare for tonight."

"Until tonight then Sarah."

And before Sarah knew what was happening Jareth took her hand and kissed the back of it. He then smirked at her and disappeared to make sure preparations were made at the castle for their dinner that night.If Sarah wasn't so dazed by Jareth's romantic gesture she would have remembered to faint because nothing seemed more appropriate then to faint when the love of your life kisses your hand and then goes to prepare for your date with him that night. Sarah finally started to breath again and then she did an actual happy dance complete with squealing. Some of the goblins were a little concerned, but Sarah didn't care. She had a date with Jareth. After several minutes of ecstatic dancing Sarah skipped off to find her friends.

At the castle Jareth beamed like an idiot as he gazed at the image of Sarah in the crystal. She was dancing with glee and Jareth hoped that it was because they were having dinner together that night. Jareth spun around several times and did his own happy dance. He stopped abruptly when he realized that he wasn't alone in the throne room. Several goblins were looking at him as if he was crazy. Jareth stood up to his full height and gave them his most imperious stare.

"Prepare the castle. We have a special guest coming tonight. Go on move. Move!"

The goblins collided with each other in their haste to do as their king commanded. Jareth smiled to himself.

"I am going to make her realize how much I truly love her, no matter how long it takes."


	15. An Invasional Escort

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie. In later chapters there will be some characters that are of my creation, but they shall come later.

Oh faithful readers if you are still there I am sorry this has taken so long. My life has taken many twists and turns since I last updated and because of some familial tragedies I have not been able to write or update or anything. Please forgive me. I also cannot promise that I will update soon because life is still rough right now. But know that I shall not give up on this story. I haven't even really started this story. So much awaits, faithful readers if you stay faithful and patient. Hopefully with the upcoming winter break I can write more.

Anyways, Jareth and his many siblings have been hanging around my room again. They stopped putting glitter on me and my roommate, but it is still all over the floor. This really is nothing out of the ordinary except there was a mysterious glitter donor in our room the other night. They left red glitter. We are still trying to figure out who did it. I have an idea who it is. Anyway, please review. We all love that part. I admit I was kind of disappointed with the lack of reviews of the last chapter, so please to help inspire me to keep writing this story, review. Its easy and only takes a minute to write a few words. Constructive criticism is welcome as well.

On with the story........

"Why Sarah go?"

Ludo looked at Sarah with his big eyes and a frown.

"Oh Ludo. I am not leaving. I am just going to the castle for dinner."

"Whys Sarah? Has that rat Jareth done gone and taken something of yours again? "

"That is dreadful. Why did you not tell us, my Lady? We shall prepare at once to go to the castle."

Sarah tried to calm Sir Didymus and Hoggle who both looked about ready to charge the castle and fight whoever got in their way.

"No you guys. Jareth has not taken anything. We are having dinner together as friends."

"Friends? But Sarah, I thoughts that after last time you were heres you wouldn't likes Jareth. After all he dids to you."

Hoggle was very confused and was trying his hardest to understand why Sarah was having dinner with the Goblin King.

"Well Hoggle, I was younger then. And I must admit I acted very much like a spoiled child and Jareth treated me as such. He was being the villain that I expected him to be. Plus he was following the curse, so how can I still blame him for taking Toby and making me run the Labyrinth."

"That is very chivalrous of you, my Lady."

Sarah smiled wearily. She was becoming exhausted in her efforts to try and explain what she was doing to her friends, without telling them outright that she loved Jareth. Ludo didn't seem to care, as long as Sarah came back. Sir Didymus had now decided that to have dinner with Jareth was the right thing to do so that there was no ill will between her and Jareth. But Hoggle still looked nervous. He didn't like the thought of Sarah having dinner alone with Jareth.

"Look Hoggle. I will be fine. I promise. I'll take with me the dagger Sir Didymus gave me and if at any point I feel I am in danger I shall defend myself and then come running home, alright?"

Hoggle didn't look convinced, but eventually he agreed.

"Alrights. But one of us shoulds escort ya to the castle. And ifs ya ain't provided with an escorts back thens Jareth's gonna be in trouble."

Sarah laughed at Hoggle's defensiveness.

"Its a deal. Now I have to go get ready."

As Sarah entered her bedroom two crystals came through one of her windows and landed in her hands. _These must have come from Jareth. But I wonder why he sent me crystals?_ As if to answer her question, one of the crystals transformed into a white envelope, sealed with blue wax. The design in the wax appeared to be _JGK_. _Ahh. I get it. Jareth, Goblin King._ Sarah carefully placed the remaining crystal on her bed and opened the envelope.

_ My Dearest Sarah,_

_ As I was having the castle prepared for our dinner tonight, it occurred to me that I do not know what you would find agreeable for dinner. Whatever you wish to eat can be prepared. To answer this missive, simply hold the second crystal in your hand and mentally think of your reply. When you have finished, think of me and the crystal will find me. _

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Jareth, the Goblin King_

_ P.S.~ I am looking forward to tonight._

Sarah was so moved that he was one, looking forward to dinner with her, and two, he wanted to know what she wanted to eat. Sarah was so caught up in the romantic nature of it all that she almost forgot she had to respond to his letter. _What do I want to eat for dinner? I almost want to leave it up to him, but what if they eat weird things here in the Underground? I mean, I know what we are eating here, but what if as a king Jareth is provided with rare meats or vegetables, that are truly disgusting? _Sarah finally decided to let fate decide for her. So she picked up the second crystal and thought of her reply. When she was done, she thought of Jareth and the crystal floated out the window.

"Man, I hope I did it right. Now what to wear?"

Sarah walked over to her closet and opened it. After looking at the different outfits she decided to wear one of the dresses the Underground had given her. Sarah pulled out a satin scarlet gown and decided that it was perfect. The gown, although elegant, was also very simple. It resembled the dress that Sarah used to play in when she acted out the Labyrinth in the park. The only major difference was that instead of having a small square neckline, this dress had a swooping sweetheart neckline, that hinted at cleavage. The dress had black stitching along the hem, neckline, and at the openings of the bell sleeves. To finish off the dress was a black belt that sat on Sarah's hips, and after it was buckled, the remainder of the belt flowed down the front of the skirt. To complete the outfit, Sarah threw on her black mary janes.

When it came to hair and makeup, Sarah had never been one for either endeavor, but since she wanted to look good for Jareth, she decided to put on a little gold eyeshadow to bring out the green of her eyes and a little mascara. Sarah then put on her burgundy wine lipstick, which complimented the dress. After not knowing what to do with her hair, Sarah decided to just pin back the side strands, so they didn't get in her face and to leave the rest free.

"Hmm. Now for jewelry. I don't want to wear a lot or be too showy. Oh perfect."

Sarah picked up a necklace that was a simple piece of cubic zirconia in a silver setting, that hung from a see through necklace. It gave the cubic zirconia a look of floating. To go along with the necklace, Sarah had a pair of cubic zirconia studs that were just the right size for her ears.

_Wow I look alright for putting myself together. Okay time to go. Opps. almost forgot._ Sarah turned around and walked over to one of her bedside tables and grabbed the dagger and sheath Sir Didymus had given her. Using the belt the sheath came with, Sarah secured the dagger around her calf. _Just in case. Like I promised. _Pleased with herself, Sarah walked downstairs and announced that she was ready to leave.

"Alrights Sarah. I's be escortin ya to the castle. Ifs thats alrights with ya?"

"Oh sure Hoggle. Thank you."

"But Sir Hoggle, you have no weapon to defend the lady and yourself in case of an attack. I insist that you take one of my swords with you."

"Ims not takin ones of your swords. Whose gonna attack us?"

"Why Sir Hoggle. There are many miscreants who may attack a lady. If you won't accept the sword then I insist I come with you."

"No, Sir Didymus. It is not necessary."

"Oh, but it is, my Lady."

Sarah could see that the noble fox was not going to back down.

"Ludo go too."

"What? All three of you?"

Each creature in the room seemed to be determined to escort Sarah to the castle. _It seems there is no way I can convince any of them to not come. This will be interesting._

"Alright you can all escort me to the castle. But thats it. You guys can't come inside. I don't want Jareth thinking that we are storming his castle again."

Sarah said the last part with a smile and everyone chuckled, remembering the first time they had all gone to the castle together.

"Rights. Lets be goins then."

Meanwhile back at the castle, Jareth had received the crystal from Sarah. As the crystal landed in Jareth's hand it turned into a white envelope, but it was not sealed.

_My dearest Jareth,_

_ Thank you for considering my tastes and asking me what I desired. To tell you the truth I have no idea. So, I am leaving the decision up to you. _

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Sarah_

_ P.S.~ I am also looking forward to dinner._

Jareth smiled at Sarah's duplication of his salutations and he was happy that she was also looking forward to dinner that night. He was honored that Sarah had left the choice of dinner up to him. So, he decided to ask the cook to prepare dishes that were common to both the Aboveground and the Underground.

After Jareth had checked to make sure that the dining room was cleaned and ready for dinner, he decided to get ready. Appearing in his room, Jareth wasn't quite sure was he should wear. _I don't want to scare her and be all imperious and I don't want to get dressed in the major finery._ Jareth in the end decided to go simple and donned his favorite pair of grey tights with a white peasant shirt and a black vest. He completed the look with his black boots. As Jareth quickly checked that he was presentable in the mirror and acknowledged that Sarah would be arriving soon, Jareth heard a ruckus coming from the gates to castle. Conjuring a crystal Jareth looked into the orb and the gates appeared. Jareth saw Sarah approaching and she was not alone. Her three friends were with her. _Oh no. Did she not realize that this was suppose to be a private dinner? Or are they storming my castle again?_

Unsure of what Sarah's three friends were up to, Jareth transported himself to the doors of the castle and waited for the group to arrive, dread filling his entire being at the thought of his plans being ruined.

"Alright you guys. Thank you for escorting me to the castle gates. I can take it from here."

"But no my Lady. We must escort you to the door and make sure you are admitted insides. Its what is done."

Sarah outwardly groaned. _Oh man._

"Alright lets go then."

As Sarah and her three escorts approached the doors of the castle, a familiar figure came into view.

"Jareth?! What are you doing waiting out here?"

"I heard a ruckus from my window and I saw you and your friends coming and I was just making sure you all weren't planning on storming my castle again."

Jareth smiled trying not to show his unsureness of the situation and also trying not to offend. Sarah laughed and beamed at him.

"No we are not storming your castle again. Although coincidentally I did mention the similarity of our actions to those from several years ago earlier. My friends were kind enough to escort me to the castle for our dinner."

Jareth sighed in relief. _Good. Then my plans have not been ruined._

"Oh well then thank you three for escorting Sarah here to the castle. She is in my care now and you may go."

Jareth offered his arm to Sarah, fully intending to enter the castle as her friends left.

"Waits a minutes Jareth. Ya promise nots to harm Sarah? And ya promise to escorts her home?"

Jareth glared down at the dwarf, but Hoggle refused to budge till he was sure Sarah was safe and would be taken care of.

" I would never harm Sarah. And of course she shall be escorted home, Hogghead. I do not wish to have you all show up on my doorstep again later this evening. Now be gone."

Hoggle glared back at Jareth, but turned and left anyway followed by Sir Didymus and Ludo. When they had entered the castle and were alone Sarah turned to Jareth.

"You know Jareth, you could have been a little nicer."

"My apologies Sarah. My temper got the best of me when he accused me of wanting to cause you harm. I am sorry."

Sarah could tell that Jareth was being sincere.

"I accept your apology."

"Thank you Sarah. And may I say you look amazing."

"Oh thank you. Oh no. I'm sorry. I wasn't sure what to wear and I didn't want to be too casual, but I didn't want to be over dressed."

Sarah stared gloomily first at Jareth's simple attire and then at her more dressy gown. _Great. The evening hasn't even really started yet and I have already blown it. Nice Sarah._

"Do not apologize Sarah. I did not indicate a dress code and I chose to dress casually so to put you at ease. Here wait one moment."

Jareth released Sarah's hand from his arm and took a step away from her. He then turned in a circle and instantly he was in more appropriate attire to what Sarah was wearing. Jareth now sported fine black tights with his infamous boots, a scarlet (the same color as Sarah's dress) silk peasant blouse, a black leather vest, and what seemed to be a tuxedo jacket with tails.

"There now I am more fit to escort you to dinner, my lady."

Jareth bowed down and kissed Sarah's hand. Sarah nearly melted.

"Thank you Jareth."

"It is my honor. Now to dinner."


	16. Author's Note and Plea

Oh dear readers where do I begin. I am sorry for all those who followed this story so diligently who have not heard hide nor hair from me in a while. I also am sorry for everyone who gets the message that I updated and discover this author's note instead of a chapter, but please bare with me a moment.

Right before my last update my father passed away. He was very sick and although I miss him terribly and still cry I am happy that he is no longer suffering. But that is where my writer's block for this story began. When I first started writing this story and throughout its progress my father encouraged me every step of the way. He of course was like any father and demanded I get good grades in school and do chores around the house like my other siblings, but he also took the time to encourage me with all my pursuits. Whether I was sword fighting, or painting, doing archery, or writing a story my father was always excited and he wanted me to keep exploring all aspects of myself and to discover any and all my hidden talents.

As you can see my father was the world to me. I was always daddy (and mommy's) little girl. He fought off the monsters that I created in my imagination and he taught me then how to fight them off myself. He protected me and taught me how to protect myself. Him and my mother ( along with my siblings) are (and in his case were) my life.

I am not telling you this faithful readers because I am looking for pity or condolences. I am telling you this so you can understand that I lost my inspiration for this story. It was my father's favorite. He never actually read it, but I told him all about it and he loved how my imagination continued where the imaginations of the makers of the movie ended. He gave me ideas to build off of. That part of my imagination that worked so hard on this story is feeling sad and lost. That is where you faithful readers come in.

I am asking all of you for inspiration. Please, tell me your ideas, you thoughts. When you imagine a squeal for the movie what did you want it to have? What do you think should happen during this first date? I need jumping off points and ideas to build off of. I have ideas for the climax and the ending, but I need help getting there. So, please help me readers. Also if any of you wish to write a chapter for this and you send it to me, whether I use the whole thing or parts, I will give you full credit for what you have so graciously given. So, please readers help me a fellow reader and also a writer who needs help.

Feel free to PM me or review to this author's note. I look forward to getting the push and the kick in the butt to continue this story and do it and you all justice. Thank you.


End file.
